The First Shadows
by DayDreamerGirl4life
Summary: James Potter, the amazing seeker and member of the beloved marauders. Everyone loved him right? This is the story of his little sister Elizabeths first year. Previously called Shadows, first in Shadows Series!
1. Prolouge

_Hello, this is my first fan fiction so please be nice, constructive criticism I can take! _

_The amazing world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. _

_So anyone you recognise, hers not mine. If you want to borrow anyone else just ask. Anyway enjoy:_

* * *

"Lizzy", "LIZZY", Lizzy Potter's lovely dream about flying over the pacific on a brand new cleansweep was brought to an abrupt end when her, older cousin Fabien jumped onto her bed.

"Your mum wants you to get up now" Fabien's identical twin Gideon said in a sing-song voice.

"What are you two doing in my room!" said Lizzy groggily, sitting up.

"Were going to the beach today, remember ickle cous`", Fabien said with a grin, sliding of the bed. Lizzy scowled at the pair of them

"10 months, 10 months. I am 10 months younger than you" she said in a voice dripping with venom.

"Time is wisdom young witch" Gideon stated. "Anyway, Auntie Dorea wants you dressed, cause` James friends are coming over".

Lizzys face brightened, "Do you think they would like to come to the beach with us". Her cousins exchanged a glance"What?"

"Well..." Gideon started.

"James has been looking forward to his friends coming over since he got back from Hogwarts a week ago" Fabien said bluntly "and he isn't going to want us tagging along".

The words stung, "Shut up you idiot, what do you know? Your making it sound like Jamie doesn't like us anymore" Lizzy said, arms crossed.

"I don't think Jamie..." Gideon began

"Our mum told us not to follow James around, and anyway he goes to Hogwarts now, he's got better people to hang out with than his little sister" Fabien shouted, clearly outraged at being called an idiot for repeating what his mother had told him.

"Get out now!" screamed Lizzy.

Fabien stormed out but Gideon lingered "What about the beach?" Lizzy glared at him, "Oh come on, and I know he struck a nerve but is James ignoring you really worth a fight".

"He isn't ignoring me" Lizzy said thickly.

Gideon sighed, "If you change your mind we'll be at the beach". He left the room.

Lizzy moved over to her wardrobe wiping a solitary tear of her cheek. She hated fighting with her cousins; they were her best friends, apart from Jamie. But they were wrong though, Jamie wasn't ignoring her. He had played quidditch with her and their dad, and gone surfing with her and the twins.

" Yeah" said a voice in the back of her head "but he hasn't really played with you or talked to you".

As these words ate into her assurance she pulled a blue dress over her head. "He isn't ignoring me" she said to herself picking up a hair brush and pulling it through her black hair.

There was a knock at the door.

* * *

Lizzy went downstairs to see four boys standing in the kitchen.

Her older brother Jamie who was grinning and messy haired as always.

A well built boy with long elegant black hair and blue piercing eyes.

A rounded boy, barley taller than her, with mousey hair and watery grey eyes.

And standing nearest the door was a tall gangly boy with warm brown eyes and light brown curls. The latter smiled at her as she walked in, a toothy genuine smile.

"Who's this" said the black haired boy eying her in surprise.

"Oh" said Jamie "Guys this is my little sister Elizabeth".

"You didn't say you had a sister, James" the round boy said excitedly.

"Peter" exclaimed the tall boy nearest Lizzy.

She looked over to Jamie for some reassurance, he looked very uncomfortable.

"Anyway" the black haired boy said to her, though still looking disdainfully at Peter. "I am the amazing Sirius Black, this" indicating towards the tall boy who smiled at her again "is Remus Lupin and that idiot" pointing toward Peter who was staring at the floor "is Peter Pettigrew".

Lizzy opened her mouth to greet them, when her mother voice sounded from the study. "Elizabeth, come here please".

She turned to James, "We were going anyway" he said gesturing towards the door.

She turned and left the room hurrying upstairs, wondering what she could possibly have done. Her mother was waiting in the study, red hair tied in a neat and elegant bun.

"Yes, mum?" Her mother didn't speak, but instead walked over fiddled with her daughters' hair, patting it down.

Inwardly Lizzy sighed, she loved her mother but she was just too neat! Lizzy found it frustrating, especially as she was constantly teased about being a miniature clone.

"Did I hear you bothering James and his friends?" her mother asked, eyebrows raised

Lizzy jerked away from her mother, "Why is everyone so certain Jamie doesn't care about me anymore? Why can't I talk to him and his friends? Why does going to Hogwarts change everything?" "Lizzys voice cracked.

Her mother pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. "Oh Lizzy, of course James still cares about you, he's still your big brother, and Hogwarts doesn't change that. It's just that James is growing up and prefers the company of his classmates to his sister, he still..."

"NO" Lizzy pulled away, running from the room, downstairs, outside. She stopped breathing heavily. Telling herself that it was o.k., who cared if Jamie would rather spend with some strangers.

"You do" the voice from earlier said sadly. "No I don't" Lizzy growled to herself.

Then she smiled, she could all but see the twins making cuckoo signs at her.

She had the twins, and they'd be going to Hogwarts with her. With that reassuring thought she walked off into Tlidon.

The Potters lived in a small almost entirely muggle village on the Cornish coast, the other exception being the Prewetts. Lizzys Aunt Arctua, Uncle Defius and cousins. Her much older cousin Molly had got married to Arthur Weasley the previous year, and had a baby son called Bill. Lizzy was just walking past the playground corner where a large oak stood, when she heard it a bark like laugh directly above her.

"Wow James, your sister likes to draw". Her heart stopped, he couldn't have. "Mate, I can't sit down do you mind if I move this" He had!

"Sure just chuck it out of the window". A blue book flew suddenly out of nowhere landing in a patch of mud at her feet. Lizzy bent to retrieve it her blue eyes furiously blinking away tears.

* * *

Large Cornish waves crashed onto sandy beaches and the screams of delighted muggle children filled the air.

The sun was just beginning to set casting long shadows inland.

Atop a cliff, above noise and fun of the beach, Lizzy sat silently.

Clutched in her arms was the large book with a mud splattered cover.

Two orange blobs in the sea caught her gaze, her favourite cousins had been right about Jamie, she would have to apologise later. S

he had been stupid not to see it before, the change in her brother's attitude.

It must be part of going to Hogwarts; yes, Molly had done this too, she just hadn't noticed because she still had her Jamie.

Would she change this much too in two years time; would she ignore her parents? No longer adore little Bill? Still be friends with the twins?

She shook her head trying to clear it. Yes of course she would still be friends with the twins! Nothing could change that?

Then again James had promised the tree house was **their special place** and he had still taken those boys there!

And her sketchbook, he knew how much effort she had put into these drawings.

She started flicking through; An Easter, Jamie had chocolate all over his face and hands.

Christmas Day, the twins were wearing identical jumpers and Jamie holding was holding red socks.

Her parents kissing at New Year with a seven year old Jamie gagging in the background.

A copy of her parents wedding photo.

Molly getting ready to go out to dinner with Arthur.

The last picture caught her eye; it was of her and Jamie. Jamie had his arms around her and she was grinning, that was last summer before she waved goodbye to Jamie on that Scarlett train.

Tears sprung into her eyes as she tried to wipe them away, ashamed to do the babyish thing and cry, that was pathetic. She was better than that, who cared about James Potter and his stupid new friends? She didn't need Jamie, she had the twins!

"Lizzy" a tentative Gideon said breaking her bitter train of thought.

"Have you been crying?" Fabien asked, his expression changed from one of sulkiness to one full of concern.

"Of course I haven't" she said sharply. Her face softened into an ashamed look, "Sorry I called you an idiot" she muttered "I was just upset". Both boys' faces cracked into identical grins and she smiled back, they were her true friends. They would look after her when it mattered. "Quidditch" she suggested.

The twins exchanged a grin, and said in unison "You read my mind". Arm in arm the trio walked into the sunset.

**Who needs an older brother anyway?**

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know please.

Bye, Bye


	2. Firsts

_First proper chapter, I still don't own most of these characters. _

_If you recognise them J.K Rowling's the one you want. _

_Hope you enjoy the chapter: _

* * *

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth hurry up". Lizzy almost rolled her eyes at her mother; it was half past ten for Merlin's sake. The train didn't leave till eleven, she would know, having stared at the clock numerous times waiting for the brother to say goodbye to her. He never had. , said brother was now tearing up the muggle station towards one of his friends, was it Peter?

"Alright Lizzy" she turned and saw her father smiling down at her.

"Yeah" she said sullenly, he gave her a sad smile and walked off leaving her alone .

She looked round at the muggle crowd, she found muggles fascinating.

A little ahead of her she could see a blonde nervous looking girl with bunches, eying Lizzys family with trepidation.

James and Peter had been joined by Remus and all of the parents were chatting.

Casually James lent up against the barrier and suddenly disappeared.

A mousy gasp made her look towards the girl again, on closer inspection she was clutching a train ticket tightly in her hands, her mouth open, eyes still fixed on the barrier.

Lizzy walked over to the girl "Hi", the girl jumped, dropping her ticket. Lizzy bent down and picked it up for her; she had an identical one in her bag.

"Are you starting Hogwarts this year too?" Lizzy asked gently, wondering why she was on her own.

The girl nodded, glancing over to barrier where nearly everyone had disappeared now. Her parents were still there, looking around for her.

"Do you know err..." The girl's voice was very quiet and she still looked nervous.

"How to get onto the platform?" supplied Lizzy, her girl nodded looking almost pathetically relived. "Yeah sure, are you on your own?"

The girl lowered her eyes "Orphan" she said quietly.

"Lizzy" a voice broke the tension, her father had spotted her. He came walking over, "Lizzy you shouldn't wander of, oh, who's your friend?"

Lizzy looked at the girl "Marlene McKinnon" she said looking shyly up at Lizzys father.

"I'm going to go find your mother o.k.?"He walked towards the barrier and a moment later disappeared.

"Come on Marlene, let's go get on the train, follow me" and with that Lizzy ran straight at the barrier.

The platform was crowded to say the least; still the twins would probably find her.

Marlene appeared a few seconds later, looking out of breath.

Lizzy smiled at her, which she shyly returned. "Come on".

They moved their way through the crowd, passing an annoyed Sirius, who didn't see them.

They wound their way towards the back of the train.

* * *

"Hello do you mind if we sit in here?" Lizzy asked hopefully.

A dark haired girl who had been staring at the crowd on the platform turned towards them. "Oh please do, I think I was going to have to sit on my own" she said with a smile.

"Thanks, you starting this year too?" Lizzy asked sitting down opposite the girl, Marlene perching next to her, looking shy.

"Yes, I'm Charlotte McMillan by the way, what about you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Potter but I prefer Lizzy, and this is Marlene McKinnon."

"What house do you want to be in? I want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but my older brothers in Hufflepuff"

"Well I..." Lizzy began

"Houses?" Lizzy turned round "What do you mean houses?" Marlene asked quietly.

"Houses! Oh, are you muggle-born" Charlotte asked loudly.

Lizzy whipped round and frowned at her, "Would it matter!?" She said angrily.

No, no I'm not like that!" Charlotte said quickly "It's just muggles are so, different and, interesting".

Lizzy smiled at her and sat down, "Anyway Hogwarts houses, when we get to school we put on this hat and it sorts us into four groups..."

"Is it only a hat? I'm going to kill David" Charlotte looked at the two pairs of raised eyebrows,"He told me we had to fight a troll"

Marlene paled; Lizzy smiled grimly "Defiantly a hat, Remus told me so."

"Who's Remus?" Marlene asked her searching grey eyes staring at Lizzy.

"The only one of my brother's friends who is remotely decent"

"What looks wise?" Charlotte teased.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" the shout came from outside, on the corridor.

Lizzy got up and poked her head round the door; a boy and a girl were squaring off, another boy watching apprehensively.

The girl had short brown hair and fierce green eyes, her opponent mousy slicked back hair and blue eyes.

Lizzy groaned inwardly, of course Barty would be in her year.

"Why does it bother you? After all, you are a mud blood"

The girl lunged at him, he made to curse her.

"Stop it!" Charlotte screamed. They both looked over, Lizzy started walking towards them.

"Elizabeth, how lovely to see you" the first boy said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Likewise Crouch" Lizzy was level with them now, turning to the girl "Would you like to join us in our compartment, there can be some very undesirable company in the corridor."

"I would love to; I'm Millie by the way, Millie Bones" Together they walked up the corridor and into their compartment.

* * *

"FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS OVER HERE" boomed a voice

"What's that?" Charlotte asked jumping behind Millie, who looked at her scornfully.

"It's Hagrid, stupid" Millie said

"Who's Hagrid" asked Marlene looking around for the source of the voice.

"Gamekeeper, did you"

"know he's supposed to be"

"half giant." Marlene and Charlotte jumped, two identical ginger boys were walking towards them with another boy who looked suspiciously like Millie.

"Where were you two, I went looking for you all over the train!" Lizzy asked in an annoyed voice, Fabien and Gideon both grinned at her.

"We sat with James and his friends for a bit, and then found Edgar abandoned by both his sisters."

"I didn't abandon you, you moved" Millie said to the other boy, Edgar.

A tall blonde girl walked over "Aren't you all first years? " Marlene and Charlotte both nodded. "Come on then Hagrids waiting, I'm Sarah by the way, Gryffindor Perfect."

They all followed Sarah through the crowd, Charlotte talking to no one in particular. They stopped and Sarah pointed them over to a large group of first years huddled around a huge man.

Someone clutched at Lizzys arm, she saw Marlene looking terrified. "Its o.k. Hagrids really nice, isn't he!" Lizzy reassured her, elbowing Gideon for help.

"Yeah he's cool don't worry" he said smiling at Marlene "What's your name anyway".

Marlene's answer was drowned out by Hagrid "QUIETEN DOWN, right I'm Hagrid and I'm Gamekeeper up at Hogwarts. You're going to be sailing up to the school with me, understood, follow me then".

All the fist years traipsed up the path in his wake and Lizzy found herself walking next to Edgar and Marlene.

"Your Edgar right, Millie's twin" she asked.

"Yup that's me, excuse me, Marlene? Are you feeling alright? You look really pale".

Marlene looked like a zombie; Lizzy had noticed her getting quieter and quieter on the journey.

"I think someone should go get Hagrid, shall I..."Marlene clutched at her arm.

Edgar gave a small smile "I'll go", he disappeared up the line.

"Hey Lizzy, where'd Ed go" Fabien asked, Gideon beside him.

"Marlene what's wrong? Do you feel sick? Should someone go get that Hagrid?" Charlotte gushed.

"Ed`s already gone Charlotte, anyway everyone's nervous" Millie snapped.

"Especially those who shouldn't be here, hey Amelia" a familiar drawling voice sounded.

"Barty don't start another fight" said another voice warningly.

Millie went red "What's that supposed to mean Crouch" she said marching over to him.

"Simply the reason your little mud blood friend is so scared is that she knows that she shouldn't be here dirtying the path"

Several people shouted at once, Charlotte was trying to hold back Millie as she lunged for him. The twins both went at him wiping the smirk of his face, his friend from earlier was pulled into the fight.

"BREAK IT UP" Hagrid roared picking Crouch and Fabien, who were still trying to kill each other, up by their robes. "What happened" he demanded.

Everybody spoke at once "He attacked me"

"Crouch called Marlene a mud blood"

"They were just fighting".

"That's enough, you"

Lizzys heart sank, Hagrid had pointed at Crouch's friend. "What happened?" The boy looked at the floor

"Barty insulted the muggle born and they jumped on him and I pulled one of them off".

A blonde snotty looking girl walked over to him "It wasn't an insult, it was a standard description" Barty nodded, still glaring at Fabien.

"Did he call you a mud blood?" Hagrid asked her, Marlene nodded at him, looking even worse than before.

Hagrid with a scowl over his ferocious looking face turned to Crouch and his friends "That word is not tolerated at Hogwarts understand?"

He stomped of into the forest, all the first years followed, Crouch muttering furiously to his friend ahead of us, the other boy glanced at us once and shot Lizzy a smile which she did not return.

* * *

"What does it mean Lizzy?" Marlene asked me in a whisper.

All of the new students were in a rectangular chamber, where Professor McGonagall had left them, everyone was whispering about what house they wanted to be in.

"What does what mean?"

"Mud blood"

Before Lizzy could answer Edgar spoke "It's a foul name for someone with none magic parents, it means dirty blood."

"It's a load of rubbish" said Charlotte.

"Yeah, basically all we learnt from that's that Crouch is nothing but an idiotic pure blood maniac." Millie said.

Marlene looked a little better but as the conversations started again she looked at Lizzy for reassurance, she took her hand and squeezed it. "Hey, face it Crouch has only got one friend and you've got seven, bring it on."

The beam she gave Lizzy at the word friend made her nerves melt away. "We`ll be together, in the same house, wont we?"

At that moment the door opened.

* * *

"HUFFLEPUFF", Eloise Long got of the stool and scuttled over to her cheering table.

"McKinnon, Marlene" Professor McGonagall called.

"She looks really nervous doesn't she? I really hope we are all together. Oh I don't want to go up, I'll just live as a muggle"

Lizzy laughed quietly "Charlotte breathe, it will be fine. Even if we aren't all in Gryffindor"

"Yeah Lottie, relax" Fabien muttered unhelpfully.

"Don't call me..."

"GRYFFINDOR" Marlene looked relived as she ran off to sit down, Lizzy saw Edgar move up to make room.

"McMillan, Charlotte" Charlotte perched on the stool, the hat slipping over her eyes.

"Funny, you'd think her big head would hold it up" Fabien muttered

"That's rich coming from you isn't it" said Gideon with a grin.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Charlotte walked back down to them. "Ha I did it; I'm brave, in your face loyal..."

"Miss McMillan, go and join your table" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Does she ever shut up" Fabien asked under his breath as George Natan was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Someone famous did once say there is a thin line between love and hate." Lizzy retorted watching the hat consider Mathew Nopten.

"Who said that?" Asked Gideon and his twin scowled at her.

"It was..."

"Potter, Elizabeth", suddenly Lizzys nerves were back grinding at her stomach. She sat on the stool and the hat slid over her eyes:

_**Let's see, oh difficult, certainly clever and brave but very cunning...**_

_Cunning, hold it that's Slytherin_

_**Yes I think that might be where you belong**_

_Please, I can't be in Slytherin, all my families in Gryffindor _

_**Your mother was in Slytherin**_

_You said I was brave_

_**Very eager to prove yourself**_

_Everyone who comes here is _

_**What about your brother?**_

_What about him?_

_**You want him to talk to you again**_

_I do not! What does that have to do with anything?! Just get on with sorting me into Gryffindor_

_**Sigh, if you're sure:**_

**GRYFFINDOR**

Lizzy jumped of the stool and ran over to the cheering table. She sat down and chatted along but her head was miles away, well actually on the other side of the hall. She wasn't really a Slytherin was she?

"Lizzy" She turned to see Gideon grinning at her.

"Budge up" said Fabien.

"Oh that's all of us together; this couldn't have worked out better. Well be having all our lessons together too" Charlotte said happily.

Lizzy wasn't the only one who laughed at the expression on Fabien's face.

Finally the sorting was over and the Headmaster stood up

"For those of you who do not know I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school and I have one thing to say to you, Enjoy!" Suddenly the golden plates filled with food.

* * *

"The feast really was good wasn't it, apart from when Fabien threw that piece of carrot at me, I'm sure it was a ..."

"Lottie, shut up some of us are tired" Millie said sleepily.

"Don't call me Lottie"

Slowly everyone's breathing became gentler until Lizzy was the only one left awake.

The sorting hats words were running through her head, was she a Slytherin? No, she may be less head on than some, but she still looked after those who needed her. Look at Marlene, a Slytherin would never have befriended a muggle born. Then why had it said she was one? And why had it brought up James?

James, James hadn't spoken to her all day.

Millie and Edgar's older sister Mary, and Charlotte's brother David had both come over from different tables to say hello.

James hadn't even waved to her. He had smiled from up the table, but Peter had smiled at her, Sirius had said hello and Remus had asked if she was alright and offered to show them all the way upstairs! She sighed, she had hoped...

"Lizzy are you awake?" Lizzy turned to her right

"Yeah, what's up Marlene?"

Are you all right, you seemed upset at the feast, is something wrong?"Lizzy sighed, had it been that obvious?

"I'm fine, night"

"Goodnight". Lizzy turned over and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? You know what to do._

_Bye, Bye_


	3. Lake

_I __still__ don't own most of these characters. If you recognise them J.K Rowling's the one you want. Hope you enjoy this chapter:_

* * *

"Yawn, what time is it?" Lizzy looked up from her sketchbook, at one of her best friends Millie, who was sitting up. Her green eyes were bleary, and her short brown hair sticking up.

"About seven, don't worry it's a Sunday".

Millie sat up in her bed, "Uh, how late did we stay up yesterday anyway?"

Lizzy smiled, "We dragged you up here at eleven. It was a good party wasn't it?"

Millie yawned "Yeah, what you drawing then? I swear your nose is always in that book."

Lizzy smiled, closing the book, its pages littered with sketches of her new friends. "Nothing really, do you want to go down to breakfast?"

"Sure, these two will be out cold for hours" Millie climbed out of bed, Lizzy following suit.

"Hey, aren't the Quidditch trials today?" Millie asked brightly pulling on an orange t-shirt.

Lizzy frowned "I think so, why?" rummaging around in her trunk.

Millie started to pull on faded jeans, "Isn't your brother trying out for seeker?" Millie pressed, turning to look at her.

Lizzy turned away, and started to make her bed. "I wouldn't know" she said more angrily than she had intended.

Millie walked over, "what is it with your brother! I mean no offence he seems perfectly nice and all that but it's like he totally ignores you and..."

"Amelia Bones some of us would like to maybe have a lie in at the weekend, if it's not too much to ask!"

Millie opened her mouth to argue with the half asleep Charlotte, but Lizzy grabbed her arm.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast. Let her royal highness sleep." A snort followed them down the girl's staircase.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing! He's not even holding his broom the right way, I mean he's ..." Millie was cut off in her attack on the poor second year currently attempting to make the Gryffindor team, by the arrival of the twins and her brother.

"Ouch, I hope James is much better than that" Edgar said with a grimace as the boy crashed head first into the goalpost.

"Oh he is, anyway Ed says you're the person to thank for our stupendous birthday party last night" Fabien said sitting down in front of Millie.

Lizzy smiled, "Everyone helped. You did like your presents right?"

"Course we did, they were brilliant. Where are Marlene and Charlotte?" Gideon asked looking around.

"We told them where we were going" said Millie with a shrug,

"They might want to get started on that History of Magic essay though."

All three boys groaned, "What are we going to do about that?" Edgar said. "Have you two done it? Maybe we could all do it together later?"

"Do what together?" called a voice from down the stands Charlotte emerged with Marlene, both carrying large stacks of toast.

"Thanks a million Lottie" Fabien said as he made a grab for the toast.

"Don't have it all you pig. You do all know we have a huge essay due in tomorrow don't you? I mean house loyalty is one thing, but it isn't even a match and..."

Charlotte stopped talking abruptly when Fabien shoved a large piece of toast into her mouth.

"Calm down Lottie, we'll all do it this afternoon o.k." Edgar assured her his eyes glued on the pitch.

"Hello midgets", Lizzy turned round to see her brother's three friends climbing the stand towards them.

"Hello Sirius" Charlotte simpered. Sirius settled himself down and Charlotte moved to join him.

Stupid, Lizzy thought to act like a praised puppy because of some boy.

This thought suddenly disappeared as Remus took Charlottes vacated seat next to her.

* * *

"That dive was amazing, your brothers an amazing flyer Lizzy. Were bound to win the cup with him as seeker don't you think so guys?"

All of the Gryffindor first years were huddled together under a large oak tree by the lake, surrounded by books and parchment.

"Yeah, sure Millie. It was amazing. James was amazing and now you want to marry him. We get it. Now shut up and do your homework!" said Edgar, he been in a bad mood since the Quidditch trials.

Lizzy, her own head pounding with bitter thoughts about her brother resisted the urge to snap back at him. What was his problem?

_They had all gone to meet James afterwards on the pitch, Charlotte clinging to Sirius's arm. Remus half dragging Lizzy herself along, talking about what he thought about his new subjects. _

_James had appeared, sweaty and triumphant and gone straight up to Sirius! Then turning to Remus he spotted had her, "Hey Lizzy bet you're impressed by your older brother? Hey" _

_Before she could respond Marlene had pulled her away_.

"Lizzy?"

Inwardly she groaned "Yes, Charlotte?"

She sat up a little straighter, preening her curly hair. "Do you think Sirius really likes me? I mean he was talking to me earlier and I just felt like I was flying a hippogriff!"

"I think that..." Millie began,

"Who cares, who bloody cares if Sirius Black likes you, you self obsessed cow!" Edgar exploded.

"What? How dare you..." Charlotte responded looking shocked and hurt.

"Guys, GUYS!" The sound of Marlene's usually quiet voice was enough to shock the red faced pair into silence. "Look, we are all tired. Let's go back up to the castle, get some dinner and we can finish this later"

"Good plan Marlene, come on Lottie" Millie started to pack all her own stuff into her bag.

Edgar still red faced, shoved his work unceremoniously in to his bag. "Come on" he muttered to the twins and all three of them walked up to the castle, without a glance behind them.

Charlotte was shaking with rage, and then suddenly collapsed, tears spilling over. Sobbing uncontrollably, she clutched to her friends. "He's right, I have been a cow, and they all hate me. Of course Sirius doesn't like me; you probably think I'm a self obsessed... "

"Bloody hell girl, shut up you idiot" Millie said exasperatedly. "Of course we don't think that, and they don't either" Marlene said crouching down and hugging the still teary Charlotte.

"Oh Lottie, come here" Lizzy pulled all the girls into a group hug. "Who needs to worry about boys? Best friends forever." Lizzy released her friends and placed her hand in the centre, Marlene followed suit but Charlotte and Millie looked confused.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked wiping her eyes.

"I don't know I saw it on some muggle film" said Lizzy shrugging.

"It's like a friend thing" Marlene explained to her clueless friends. "We all put a hand in and shout something"

"O.k. "said Millie putting her own hand in the centre, Charlotte did the same.

"1, 2, 3..." Marlene counted.

"Best friends forever" three voices shouted.

"Boys suck!" yelled Millie.

They all burst out laughing, "Come on, and let's go get some food "Lizzy said. They all walked arm in arm up to the castle.

* * *

"Finished" Charlotte said in triumph.

"Good for you" said Millie grumpily, "Hurry up with Lizzys essay Marlene."

"Nearly done" Marlene said, her tongue between her teeth.

"You shouldn't let them copy, Lizzy, how will they pass their exams. Elizabeth Potter, what are you staring at?" Charlotte asked curiously turning round to follow Lizzys sightline.

"Nothing" said Lizzy quickly,

"They're the ones who chose to sit over there, and they could have sat with us. I think..." Charlotte launched into a tirade about the offending twins and Edgar who were sitting on the other side of the room.

It took Lizzy a few moments to work out, what she was talking about. She had been thinking about earlier, when Remus had been holding her hand.

"All finished" Millie said, kissing the parchment. "They don't half give us much homework here."

"It's going to get worse, you know David's a fifth year and he gets like five..." Charlotte began.

"Lottie seriously, do you ever shut up?" the twins had come over, dragging Edgar. Charlotte took one look at Fabien, who had spoken and ran off towards the dormitory. Marlene followed her, turning to glare at the boys when she reached the staircase.

"What is her problem? We were going to apologise" Gideon said.

"I don't know maybe you upset her a little earlier?!" Millie said jumping up and squaring up to her brother.

"Why on earth were you so horrible?" Lizzy asked angrily also standing up.

"Him, she was acting like a spoiled brat, as usual" Fabien said incredulously.

"How dare you, she's a lovely person, who for some reason you've got it in for!"

"Guys, calm down were all tired and..."Gideon said attempting to pull his brother and cousin apart.

"Get of me! "Lizzy yelled pulling away. "You are always putting her down, for no bloody reason"

Millie shouted. "You treat her like she's a, Crouch or something!"

"She's more annoying, I don't why your even friends with such a stuck up cow Lizzy" Fabien yelled.

"I was friends with you for eleven years" Lizzy said quietly, putting a lot of emphasis on the past tense. "Come on Millie"

* * *

Lizzy lay awake looking at the ceiling.

Charlotte had been very upset but between Millie vowing to kill the lot of them, Marlene's hugs and her own reassurances she had eventually drifted off.

They had all already fallen asleep, it wasn't their family.

Yet she had defended her friend over, the twins.

Did that mean she was becoming like James? No, she hadn't cut the twins out; she had tried to include them.

And look what happened; maybe they didn't want to be friends with her anymore.

Was that it? Fine, she had her new friends!

So why was her pillow so wet with tears?

* * *

_Love it? _

_Hate it? _

_What do you think of Lizzy, what do you think should happen?_

_Tell me_

_Bye, Bye_


	4. Truth

_Another dramatic chapter, I don't own most of these characters. If you recognise them J.K Rowling's the one you want. Hope you enjoy this chapter: _

* * *

"Wingarduim Leviosa" the feather lying on the table in front of Marlene started to levitate. "I've done it!" said Marlene excitedly.

"Well done, look everyone Miss McKinnon's done it" said Professor Flitwick beaming at Marlene.

Lizzy who was working with Marlene, looked around and grinned "Marlene, look at Crouch's face".

Crouch was glaring at the pair of them, his friend who was looking equally resentful.

"What's the matter Barty, haven't you done it yet?" Charlotte asked smugly dangling her own feather in front of his face.

Crouch waited until Flitwick was watching a snobby Slytherin girl called Narcissa Black struggle, before turning to Charlotte. "You'll pay for that McMillan."

"What are you going to do Crouch, run to daddy?" Millie said scornfully from next to Charlotte.

The boy next to Crouch frowned"Shut it Bones" he said, before turning round. With one last glare at Charlotte, Crouch turned back to talk to his friend.

"What do you think he'll do?" Marlene asked looking worried. Lizzy glanced over at Crouch's table where his friend was performing the charm with ease. That boy did look familiar, what was his name again?

"Don't worry, Crouch is all bigheaded mouth" She said, looking back at Marlene."Do we have Transfiguration next?"

"Yes, with the Slytherin's again" Marlene said.

"Urgh, we've got potions after lunch as well. I think Dumbledore made our Tuesday timetables with torture in mind! Slytherin's all day!"

"As long as Crouch doesn't try anything" Marlene said packing up her bag.

* * *

"If they'd just apologise, we'd talk to them again! They were in the wrong and to drag James and Mary into it! That's just..."

"Miss Potter am I interrupting your conversation?" Professor McGonagall was bearing down on their table, hands on hips.

Lizzy could practically feel the smugness radiating from Crouch. Her face was red and her chest heaving, she and Millie having run into the lesson late. "Technically Professor, yes you are."

Charlotte and Marlene gasped, Millie muttered "Lizzy don't."

"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Potter. I would have expected better, you can move to sit next to Mr Black."

Lizzy found she didn't care very much, as she gathered up her stuff. Other things were dominating her mind.

Her friends looked shocked, Millie slightly awed.

McGonagall was standing by an empty chair next to Crouch's friend. Black, of course, Sirius had mentioned having a little brother once.

As she walked past their table, the twins looked at her imploringly. She looked away, sitting next to black without looking at him.

McGonagall began to talk again.

Did little Lizzy lose her temper with her Jamie?" a familiar voice drawled.

She groaned inwardly, nice planning Professor, put an angry Lizzy and a smug Crouch on the same table. That'll end well.

She smiled slightly, note to self sarcasm helps.

Crouch was still talking, but she just blocked it out. He didn't matter, he was nothing.

What was James thinking, had he asked her what was going on? Had he even noticed before the twins told him? No, of course not, that stupid arrogant.

"Miss Potter, would you mind showing us how it's done?"

Dam, oh well, what was that muggle saying Arthur used: In for a penny, in for a pound.

She opened her mouth, "Its Avifors" a strange voice whispered in her ear.

"I don't, I mean Avifors" Lizzy said in a hurry.

The hairbrush on the table in front of her transformed into a bright red bird. This soared around the classroom once before landing on Crouch's head.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor and see me at the end of the lesson Miss Potter" McGonagall said vanishing the bird. "Everyone, try to transform their objects as successfully. Your homework will be to practice."

As soon as she moved over to another table Lizzy whipped round to the boy sitting next to her. "What was that about?" she said softly.

"What was what about?" he responded snottily directing his own bird to dive-bomb Charlotte across the classroom.

"Why did you help me?" Lizzy demanded.

A flicker of annoyance flashed in his eyes, "I thought you had humiliated yourself enough for one day" he said coolly, turning away from her.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Lizzy glared at her cousins who were sitting in her spot on the Gryffindor bench.

They both turned to look at her "We are very"

"very"

"incredibly" "

hugely".

"Look" said Edgar cutting the twins of. "We are very sorry about what we said, and about dragging Mary and James into it especially as..."

He didn't get to say anymore, due mainly to the large amount of wavy black hair covering his face. Lizzy finally released him,

"Do we take that as apology accepted then" said Gideon grinning.

"Yeah, James hating me is enough at once" Lizzy sighed sitting in-between the twins. All the first years looked uncomfortable

"Well, you didn't say anything that isn't true did you" Charlotte said finally. "He has ignored you, and he did forget about you when he went to Hogwarts. He does treat his friends better than you and..."

"We get the point Lottie" Millie said "If the truth comes as shock to him, that's his problem."

"But did you see his face, I don't think he'll ever forgive me, and what are Mum and Dad going to say?" Lizzy sobbed,

Gideon looked at Fabien and pulled his cousin into a hug. "Look Lizzy, say all this happens, no let me finish" he said quickly at the outraged look on Charlottes face. "Say James never forgives you; say your parents disown you."

"This had better be going somewhere" Lizzy growled,

Gideon laughed, patting her hair. "You've still got us six."

"And Molly, James drives her up the wall." Fabien added.

Lizzy laughed at this, "your right guys", she sat up straight shaking her hair back into place. "Self obsessed little pity moment over, now onto serious business like what Blacks playing at"

She then recounted what had happened in Transfiguration. It was silent for a minute and then;

"He's in love with you" Charlotte exclaimed.

"What!" said several voices, Millie's most predominant.

"Well what's your explanation then" Charlotte demanded.

"It's a strange house and he's a strange guy" Millie said simply.

They started arguing but Lizzys attention was diverted by the arrival of four people.

James and his friends sat down near the end of the table. James looking subdued, Sirius talking angrily and Peter looking at James intently. Remus`s eyes were scanning the table. Her stomach squirmed uncomfortably when she saw James expression.

Then she caught Remus`s eye, the disappointed look he gave her made her feel sick.

A hand grabbed hers, she looked up to see Marlene smiling at her tentatively "It'll be o.k." she said quietly.

"Yeah, I know" Lizzy replied. But she seriously doubted her stomach would ever feel o.k. again.

* * *

"Shut up, it was a faulty cauldron!" Fabien said to his laughing housemates.

"Yeah that's why our hairs standing on end. Admit it, you read the instructions wrong" Edgar said.

"It won't go down, this must be how James feels" Fabien said, then he stopped dead turning to his cousin who's smile disappeared.

"You should go, get your hair sorted out" said Charlotte quickly breaking the tension.

"We`ll all come, I mean the hospital wing is on the way to the common room" Marlene added, grabbing Lizzy`s arm.

They set of, dodging a bunch of forth year Ravenclaws on the stairs. Lizzy threw herself into the conversation about, the Quidditch game next week.

She still felt horrible about what had happened at break: _James had come running over to her and Marlene followed by his friends." Why are you ignoring the twins? Doesn't family mean anything to you; I thought they were your friends" _

_Lizzy gaped at him open mouthed, He couldn't be serious! Marlene was tugging at her arm, but she pulled away. _

_Every angry thought she had had about James since he`d gone to Hogwarts exploded in her head. "You bloody Hypocrite! You, you're having a go at __**me**__ for ignoring family! " _

_James tried to open his mouth, alarmed at her outburst. "You bloody forgot me! YOU WENT OF TO HOGWARTS AND FORGOT ME AND YOUR HAVING A GO AT ME!" _

_She had broken down then, Millie and Charlotte had pulled her away. _

"Lizzy?" She looked round; her friends were all looking at her. "What's the password" asked Charlotte with the air of someone being made to repeat herself.

"Moonshine" she answered, "Sorry just zoned out there." She laughed along with everyone else, wondering how James was ever going to forgive her.

* * *

"And when he just keeled over, you have got to teach me that spell Lizzy" Millie said pulling her red bed hangings open.

"Sure, it's Locomoter Mortis" Lizzy said plumping her pillow, a spitting sound could be heard from the ajar bathroom door.

"You shouldn't have retaliated you know, I mean now you and Crouch both have detentions" Charlotte said, sitting on bed brushing her long hair.

"Be quiet, Charlotte. Lizzy was quite within her rights to hex him. If I knew any spells..." Marlene trailed of, coming into the room and moving over to her bed.

"How you holding up anyway Lizzy" Millie asked climbing into bed. Lizzy froze, they mean well she thought but still!

"About what, it's only a detention."

"You know that's not what we are talking about" Charlotte pressed.

"We`re worried about you, you bottle things up and that's not good" Marlene added.

Lizzy looked around at her dormates, no not dormates, friends.

She sighed "Before Hogwarts me and James were very close, we were like" she cast around for an example "well, him and Sirius now. Anyway he went off to Hogwarts and I didn't think things had changed." S

he smiled bitterly "I remember making excuses to the twins about why he didn't write. Then he came home for the summer holidays, I tried to convince myself nothing had changed, but then, it became apparent" she broke off to shake her head.

"that things were different. I felt angry, betrayed even, I guess it sounds stupid. But I just exploded today. You don't hate me do you?"

All her friends were staring at her, Marlene found her voice first. "Of course not!"

"What a pig, how you knew a good hex and didn't use it amazes me" Millie said disgustedly.

Charlotte was looking at her bedspread, looking disturbed.

"Lottie?" she looked up at Lizzy

"Why did you never tell me to shut up? All those times I was complaining about David and you sat there listening sympathetically."

Lizzy grinned, "Gave me some hope for the male population" They all smiled at that and one by one dropped off to sleep.

"Lizzy, promise me you won't ever bottle something that huge up again" Marlene said turning to her friend.

"I promise" Lizzy felt like a dragon had been lifted of her chest.

Her self-doubt had disappeared, still Remus`s expression squatted at the back of her mind.

She shoved it away, what was it about that boy that was so important to her anyway?

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Review so I know!_

_Bye, Bye_


	5. Flight

_If you recognise any characters J.K Rowling's the one you want. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think._

* * *

"I mean he is very cute and it's not... Aghh!" Charlotte was cut off in her assessment of Adam Wrong when her leg disappeared into the step.

"So that's the trick step, I was wondering" Lizzy said, amongst the laughter.

As she climbed out Charlotte said "You knew there was a trick step!" glaring at the taller girl.

"Course she did. Everyone knows!" Millie said still grinning.

"Come on" said Marlene anxiously looking from the darkening Charlotte, to the smirking Millie.

"You'll enjoy flying Marley, honest" Millie said catching her expression.

"I'm not worried, we just over slept" Marlene muttered. "

We had better hurry up though guys" Lizzy said setting of down the rest of the stairs.

The others followed, Charlotte noticeably hanging back.

"So do you fly much at home Lizzy, I mean your brothers so good at..." Millie stopped abruptly, realising she had mentioned James.

Lizzys stomach had twisted uncomfortably at his name, but at her friends nervous expressions she felt guilty. "It's alright guys; I know it's weird but we`re in the same house. I can't just pretend last Tuesday didn't happen can I?"

The others relaxed but Marlene still looked a little worried.

"What?" Lizzy demanded.

"Nothing" she said quickly turning to Charlotte. "So do you fly?" As Charlotte started garbling about her summer trips to France, Lizzy looked at Millie who shrugged.

* * *

"Nervous McKinnon, you should be." a drawling voice sounded from behind them.

"Who let the snakes out?" said Millie loudly putting down her fork.

"But then with the famous Potter to show you, you're bound to be brilliant. Shame you all have to settle for second best isn't it" Crouch continued.

The effect of his words travelled through the girls like an electric current. "You shut the hell up Crouch" Millie said menacingly.

"What no comeback from the queen herself? Did I strike a nerve Potter?"

Lizzy calmly finished chewing her food. She then stood up imperiously, "Well you would have done Barty. Had I not seen you fly myself, but then I suppose your Daddy was never around to teach you?"

Crouch pulled his wand out, and pointed it at the smirking Lizzy.

"Go on then, I dare you" she said eying the teachers table out of the corner of her eye.

"Barty, come on she isn't worth it." Black was suddenly standing there beside them. They exchanged a look and sulkily Crouch walked away. Black lingered, his blank face staring at Lizzy.

When he had left Charlotte turned to Lizzy excitedly "He does like you!"

Lizzy snorted "Lottie, you're insane. Crazy. Millie tell her she's crazy!"

Millie looked round at Marlene who was chewing, her expression thoughtful. "Well it does seem a bit of a coincidence, but I don't know!" Millie said quickly at the expression on Lizzys face.

"Hello ladies" Fabien said sitting down and grabbing some toast.

"Looking forward to your first time on a broom, Marlene?" Gideon asked, sitting opposite his brother.

Marlene's smile vanished, "its fun, anyway Professor Mullet isn't going to expect loops on your go" Edgar said reassuringly.

Marlene didn't touch the rest of her breakfast.

"1, 2, 3 go" all the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years kicked off from the ground.

Lizzy zoomed higher than her friends.

The wind was rushing through her hair, voices were sounding behind her but she ignored them.

Up here she was free, there were no problems. No James.

The lake was glimmering underneath her, the forest glimmering ahead.

"LIZZY" the twins were zooming towards her.

"Mullet said five feet, not five thousand!" Gideon said. Lizzy turned to them

"I know, I just..."

Fabien smiled at her, "Yeah, we know. It's cool up here isn't it?"

Gideon pretended to shiver "Yeah, its freezing!" Lizzy laughed.

"Cheap joke man" Fabien said shaking his head.

"Race you" yelled Lizzy as she zoomed back towards the castle.

"Miss Potter! I asked you to hover, not zoom of, what would have happened if you had fallen?" Professor Mullet scolded in her thick Irish accent,

"Sorry Professor" Lizzy said grinning at her housemates.

"Now you can help me by taking Miss Yates to the Hospital Wing"

* * *

"Class dismissed for now"

Lizzy met her friends near the Castle door. Millie looked at her in awe.

"I thought you said you couldn't fly?" Edgar said grinning.

Charlotte pushed him aside "You shouldn't have done that. Brooms are dangerous, what would have you have done if you had fallen!"

Lizzy was angry that Charlotte had burst her bubble. "I'm sure one of the flying pigs would have caught me" Lizzy said coldly.

"Typical Potter arrogance!" the Gryffindor`s all turned around. Black was sneering at Lizzy, his housemates behind him.

There was a moment of silence which was broken by Charlotte. "Ha, that's rich coming from a Black. Your families as arrogant as they come! Anyway at least Lizzys got reason to be proud!"

Fabien stepped forward "Yeah, generations of inbreeding are nothing to be proud of!" Narcissa, a pretty but snotty girl pulled out her wand.

"A hair curling charm isn't going to be much use, Barbie" Millie said with scorn.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" a booming voice sounded from behind them.

"Hagrid!" Marlene said in a voice of intense relief.

The Slytherin's scattered. Black threw Charlotte one final glare. "Right what happened?" Hagrid asked.

* * *

"Say what you want Lizzy, I still think he likes you." Charlotte said delicately pruning the Flutterby bush they were both working on.

"What on earth makes you say that?!" Lizzy said in disbelief, almost chopping a flower of, causing said flower to bite her.

"You need to be careful Potter, the flowers are very important" a know it all Ravenclaw called Sam Joyce said. He backed off quickly at the scowl Lizzy gave him.

"He had a go at me, Lottie. He obviously thinks I'm insufferably arrogant" Lizzy said unable to hide the dejection in her voice.

"He's just in denial, and anyway Crouch hates you, so Regulus can't act too friendly." Charlotte said simply.

"You know his first name?" asked Lizzy, nursing her hand.

"He's only in about half our lessons" Charlotte said with a grin. Lizzy stuck out her tongue at her.

Unfortunately Professor Heatherwood saw her, and came over.

* * *

"Blacks coming over Liz" Millie said through a mouthful of Shepherds' pie.

Lizzy looked down at her plate. Brilliant, another thing to fuel Charlotte's ridiculous theory.

She just had more important things to worry about.

"You are a petty, petty person you know Elizabeth Potter!" a male voice said angrily.

Lizzy jumped, Sirius Black was standing behind her. "I mean how pathetic," he adopted a high pitched ridiculous voice. "You forgot me, you ignore me. You don't treat like I'm the only person in the world"

"Sirius!" Remus came running over.

Lizzy pushed past him and ran out of the Great Hall.

Her head was pounding; she needed a place to hide. To cry in peace, she wouldn't let them see her crying.

* * *

"You're an awful mess you know!" a grinning ghost of a girl told her gleefully.

She had ended up in a bathroom on the second floor, and was now sitting in locked cubicle.

She was all cried out and was now formulating how to get into her bed without passing Sirius, or James.

She left the cubicle and walked along the corridor.

She had no idea how long, she had been crying, she might be out of bounds

. She slipped along a shortcut onto the seventh floor, wondering how that was possible. There was the Fat Lady, she sighed.

Please have gone to bed she thought desperately. "Moonshoots" she said.

The portrait swung open, to reveal a very angry looking Millie and an ashamed looking Remus Lupin.

"Why the hell was it any of your business anyway!" demanded Millie.

"I..." Remus began.

A redheaded third year girl stood up "Just go to bed Remus"

He turned to her."But Lily..."

"Go!" bellowed Millie.

Someone grabbed Lizzys arm "Come on" Marlene whispered.

* * *

Yet again Lizzy lay awake in that stupid four poster bed.

Marlene had smuggled her up to the dormitory. Remus had tried to grab her arm, but Millie had sent a hex at his head.

Good old Millie, they'd all been brilliant.

It was good she had such loyal friends; after all she had offended the god sent seeker. The rest of the house probably hated her.

The twins had tried to come up to see her, but the staircase had turned into a slide.

Apparently James had gone straight up to his dorm after he heard what Sirius had done. He had been at Quidditch Practice; it was strangely comforting to know he hadn't asked Sirius to do that.

Still he must have said all that for Sirius to repeat.

She sighed out loud, turning over in her bed. Oh well, she thought grimly, James probably wouldn't be around much.

There was a Quidditch Match in two weeks after all.

* * *

_So did you all like it? Or not? Tell me please, or if you have any ideas. I might use them._

_Bye, Bye _


	6. Match

Wake up Lizzy, we have to get to breakfast." Charlotte said loudly.

Lizzy lifted her head from her comfy pillow.

She had been having such a nice dream, it was slipping away now. But there had been a pair of warm chocolate eyes.

"Lizzy?" Marlene said quietly.

Lizzy sat up; all three of her friends were dressed. "I'm up, isn't the Quidditch Match today?"

Marlene and Charlotte exchanged a worried glance.

Millie was less subtle, "You don't want to go! Do you?"

"Why shouldn't I, house spirit and all that." Lizzy said, knowing exactly what her friends were thinking but determined to make them spell it out.

"But what about James? I mean you haven't spoken to him, for like weeks. And he hasn't tried to apologise or..." Charlotte said, very fast.

"I'm going to watch the Quidditch, that doesn't mean I have to talk to James or his friends." Lizzy said coolly, her friends still looked dubious. "Look, I'm not going to become an outcast just because of them!" Lizzy yelled. She felt ashamed at the looks on their faces. "Look, I'm just tired. You go down to breakfast, I'll meet you there." She said, wanting some alone time to vent.

"Are you sure..." Marlene began.

"Great idea, see you down there Liz." Millie said, grinning at Lizzy as she steered her other dormates out.

Lizzy listened to them move down the stairs before getting up.

That, she thought, is the only bad thing about Hogwarts. No alone time, Lizzy was naturally a brooder and back home she had a place to go when she felt like this. Still, she had been very lucky with her dormates.

Marlene just knew everything about a person from one searching look. She was the natural peacemaker and shoulder to cry on.

Millie a tomboy by nature and with a feisty side to rival the twins. She was fiercely protective of her friends and brother.

Charlotte could fill any unwelcome silence, and welcomed anyone into her large heart.

She finished getting dressed and went into their bathroom to brush her unruly hair into place.

* * *

"James face it, you're going to have to apologise at some point."

Lizzy heart sank; her brother and his three friends were all standing in the entrance hall.

"Shut up Remus, James wasn't entirely in the wrong, she overreacted!" Sirius Black insisted.

"Guys, I appreciate your looking out for me. But Remus you aren't helping. And Sirius, your stunt made things even worse." James almost shouted.

Peter spotted her standing at the top of the stairs. "Elizabeth?"

She quickly hid herself from sight.

"No one's there Peter" Sirius said impatiently.

"Look guys, I need to get down to the pitch, see you later." James said quickly, as Peter looked as if he might argue back.

"Let's all go down, we can get front row seats. Remus, what are you staring at?" Sirius said.

Lizzy prayed inwardly they would just go down to the pitch.

"I thought, Oh never mind let's go."

Lizzy heard them leave and breathed a sigh of relief.

She ran into the great hall, and promptly into Regulus Black.

"Watch it Potter" Crouch said angrily.

Lizzy needed to sit down, "Yeah sorry." She said to a stunned looking Black, before running towards the Gryffindor table.

"You've been ages" complained Gideon through a mouthful of bacon sandwich.

"Yeah, well I got erm..." Lizzy said, helping herself to cornflakes.

* * *

"McMillan Scores. 120-140 to Gryffindor" the commentary bleated.

"Well done David" Charlotte yelled, much to the surrounding crowds disgust.

All the first years were sitting in the stand, watching the game with avid interest. Lizzy was also trying to explain the rules to Marlene.

"So the seeker is trying to catch the snitch, the chasers try to score goals. The keeper tries to stop the goals and the beaters?" Marlene recited.

"Try to whack the bludgers at everyone, yeah. I play chaser" Edgar said turning away from the game. "And Millie likes to seek."

"Stiff competition Millie... Look at James go! " Charlotte suddenly yelled standing up.

"And Potter goes into a steep dive, has he seen the snitch?!" The commentator yelled excitedly.

Almost everyone stood up, except Lizzy and the twins. "Guys, he fainting" Lizzy said with a smile as James pulled up, his Hufflepuff counterpart crashing.

"Wow" said Millie as everyone sat down.

"Not when"

"You`ve seen it"

"Twenty"

"Million"

"Times"

"Already" chorused the twins.

"Do you think Joshua is all right?" asked Charlotte looking concerned.

Millie made a big show out of not looking. "Let me guess" she said to Lizzy instead. "Is he by any chance good looking?" Millie continued.

Marlene and Lizzy laughed, but Charlotte raised her eyebrows and said in an imperious tone. "Honestly Amelia, you really are incredibly immature."

Millie reddened but said in a clear voice. "And long may it last! Amelia, honestly" she ended in disgust.

Marlene, who was watching the Hufflepuff chaser dodging a bludger, turned to Lizzy and asked in a quiet voice. "So what did happen this morning, before breakfast?"

Lizzy stared determinately at the players. "What makes you think something happened?" she retorted in an undertone.

"You ran into Black, and then apologised!" stated Millie, wincing as a bludger smashed into the Gryffindor Keepers broom.

"Hurry up James!" yelled both the twins,

"Nothing happened, I just..." Lizzy began.

"I DON`T BELIVE IT, HES DONE IT POTTERS GOT THE SNITCH!" the commentator, shouted over the roar of the crowd.

The crowd was standing up, hugging each other and cheering themselves hoarse.

Edgar grabbed Marlene, and swung her round once, Lizzy noticed Marlene went very pink and smiled all the way back up to the castle.

* * *

"Where on earth did you get all that?!" Lily Evans, a third year girl, questioned Sirius Black.

"Secret of the trade Evans. Hurry up Peter!"

The common room was in chaos, everyone was talking and laughing.

Fabien and Gideon had climbed onto a table, and were singing a long song about identical twins, to great amusement.

Lizzy was standing by their table, laughing along with Millie and Marlene, Charlotte having mysteriously disappeared about an hour ago.

"Are all wizard parties like this?" Marlene shouted over the general noise to the other two.

"Course, you two should see our New Year's party!" Millie yelled.

"Wonder where Lottie's got too?" said Lizzy, watching Edgar joining the twins.

"I saw her talking to that second year Rodgers." Marlene said grinning and waggling her eyebrows.

"No doubt we will hear all about it later" said Millie nastily.

Remus Lupin appeared through the crowd heading, determinately for them. "Hello, Lizzy. I was wondering if I could..."

"Oh Merlin! You will not believe what just happened!" Charlotte came running over.

She saw Lupin, "Excuse me" she said snottily, dragging Lizzy away.

"Lottie!" Mille exclaimed, fighting her way over followed by Marlene.

"What? Lizzy didn't want to talk to him! " Charlotte said looking exasperated.

Millie opened her mouth, but saw Lizzy shaking her head.

"So where have you been?" provided Marlene.

Charlotte grinned smugly, "I'll tell you upstairs. Come on."

* * *

"And he's going to take me on a romantic picnic tomorrow and..." Charlotte babbled, lying on her bed.

"So you and Rodgers snogged for what, half an hour? And you're convinced he's the one now?" Millie snorted from the bathroom doorway.

"We talked as well! Anyway you're just jealous that I've got a proper boyfriend." Charlotte shouted.

"Yeah, that's..." Millie started to retort.

"GUYS!" Lizzy shouted over her, jumping of her own bed.

"Charlotte it's only a boy, friends are more important" Marlene said quietly, sitting on her bed. Charlotte glared at her, and she lowered her eyes.

"Let's not fight; it's been such a good day." Lizzy said her hands up.

Millie yawned, "Your right" she said rummaging in her trunk for some nightclothes.

Marlene, who was already in her pink nightdress, climbed into her own bed and fell asleep,.

Charlotte stared dreamily out of the window, while Lizzy used the bathroom.

When they were all settled into their beds, Millie spoke "Nightie night!"

Charlotte laughed "Goodnight."

Lizzy turned over "Pleasant dreams."

Marlene let out a soft snore.

When the giggles eventually died away, each girl slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_So did you all like it? Or not? Tell me please, or if you have any ideas. I might use them._

_Bye, Bye _


	7. Worry

Seven chapters, wow! I didn't think I had it in me!

_Nearly all the characters belong to J.K Rowling, who is not me!_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review!_

* * *

"What's Professor McGonagall doing?"Marlene asked, looking up the Gryffindor table to where McGonagall was asking the students something. The twins shrugged, still engrossed in their letter from Molly.

"She's probably asking who's staying from Christmas" Edgar said, spooning scrambled eggs onto his plate.

Marlene looked worried, which Lizzy noticed. "Is anyone else staying?" She asked desperately.

A brown owl landed in front of Lizzy, she opened it and started to read.

"Sorry Marley, but I and Edgar are going home. What about you Charlotte?" Millie said looking upset.

"Sorry, I have to go home, boys..." Charlotte turned to the twins.

"Sorry but its little Charlie`s first Christmas, so our hands are tied, but we`ll all write. Wont we?" Gideon said, Fabien nodding solemnly his cheeks stuffed to bursting.

"Yes!" Lizzy yelled, and then noticing the whole table looking at her, lowered her voice. "Marley, how'd you like to spend Christmas at my house?"

Marlene beamed "Are you serious? I mean I'd love to!"

The twins grinned "Cool that"

"Means you'll"

"See a lot"

"Off us too!"

Charlotte smiled "Now that's sorted..."

Millie interrupted "New Years Eve Party, our place. Thought I'd invite you all before I forgot."

Edgar looked at his sister in amazement, "It's late November, its weeks before the holidays!"

"Yeah but I will forget, I always..."

"Mr and Miss Bones, Do you know what you're doing for the holidays?" Professor McGonagall asked. By the time she had finished with all of them, they were running to the dungeons late.

* * *

"Lizzy?" Marlene asked while stirring the potion they were both working on.

"Yep, what's up?" Lizzy answered, not looking up from the text book.

"What's James doing over the holidays'?" Marlene asked cautiously.

Lizzy visibly stiffened, "I don't know, so time to add the porcupine quills?"

"Lizzy. I really think you should talk..." Marlene said gently.

"What business is it of yours what she does about her stupid arrogant brother?" demanded a voice behind them.

Lizzy whipped around, Regulus Black was working behind them. His cousin Narcissa was watching him warily.

"I beg your pardon!" Lizzy said angrily.

Regulus looked affronted, "I was standing up for you. You ..."

Lizzy stood up, her face reddening "Well I don't need anyone to stand up for me. I can look after myself and I don't..."

"Elizabeth, Regulus, surely my favourite students aren't fighting!" Professor Slughorn said, looking shocked. "Your brothers are best friends you know? Both extremely talented!"

Lizzy sat down, still breathing heavily. "Are you all right?" Marlene whispered softly.

Lizzy turned back to their potion, which had turned an ominous shade of purple.

"Course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Marlene did not restart their conversation, for which Lizzy was very grateful.

* * *

"Well how was I supposed to know it would explode?!" Millie said incredulously to a seething Charlotte.

"Slughorn, said your hair would be back to normal by tonight" Marlene said.

Lizzy was too busy trying not to laugh at her friend's normally perfect hair. This was now sticking up and looked burnt.

"Hey, my hair got burnt too" Millie said trying to appease her friend.

"In your case, it doesn't make that much difference" Charlotte said cattily. Millie's face soured.

"Hi, what happened, whoa" Both the twins burst out laughing, Edgar was biting his lip so hard it started to bleed.

Charlotte burst into tears and ran down the dungeon corridor. "Nice guys" Lizzy said angrily, running after her.

She ran up the stairs into the Entrance Hall. Straight into Sirius Black, "What is it with you Blacks?" she yelled at a bemused Sirius.

"Elizabeth, I..." Remus began, grabbing her arm.

Sirius pulled him away. "Your friend, Charlotte? She went outside."

Lizzy looked at him strangely, "Thanks."

Sirius looked uncomfortable, "Sorry about..."

Lizzy smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks" she repeated, turning and running outside.

* * *

"She still looked upset in Charms" Marlene said looking worried, spooning peas onto her plate. All the Gryffindor First years, except Charlotte, were eating dinner in the Great Hall.

"She probably wants some space." Millie said uncomfortably.

"If she doesn't come to dinner, well go and find her. O.k.?" Lizzy said, to general agreement, though Edgar looked unimpressed.

Lizzy hadn't been able to find Charlotte at break, and she had slipped into Charms looking even worse.

She had sat on her own in the corner for the entire lesson, and run out as soon as the bell had rung.

"Is that Charlotte?" said Fabien, craning his neck for a better view.

A girl was crying, and a boy was shouting at her, his mates egging him on.

"Yeah it is. Isn't that Rodgers, the boy she was going out with?" Millie said, looking confused.

Charlotte was sobbing now; Rodgers looked at her in disgust. The Slytherin's were jeering.

Lizzy suddenly found herself standing in front of Rodgers, her wand out, her body shaking with anger. "You pathetic little boy!" She said in a venomous voice,

"Excuse me?" Rodgers obviously had no idea who he was dealing with!

"You think you can just mess with our friend like that!" Millie yelled at Lizzys side.

Marlene had her wand out; she was glaring at the second year.

Rodgers was looking round at his friends who were laughing. "Ooo, ickle firsties. I'm so scared, what are you going to do; throw the school brooms at me? Still at least you're acting like Gryffindor's, Charlotte was pathetic. All that crying..."

Marlene yelled "Densaugeo", Rodgers smirk disappeared as he clutched at his nose, which was swelling rapidly.

"Wow" both twins said running over.

Professor McGonagall came running over. "What is going on?" she shouted. "You two, take Rodgers to the hospital wing." His friends supporting him, Rodgers ran from the Great Hall. "Who cast that?"

No one spoke, Marlene was trembling. "Speak now, or the consequences will be severe!"

Lizzy breathed in, yep she was a Gryffindor. "It was me Professor" Lizzy said, the others all looked at her.

"You cast that hex Miss Potter" Professor McGonagall said disbelievingly.

"But..." Millie began, Edgar stamped on her foot.

" Well, come with me then Potter. "

"What! But I haven't done anything!" Lizzy looked round, James had just come in, his friends behind him.

"Not"

"You"

"Moron!" the twins chorused.

Lizzy smiled at the proud expression that flashed over James`s face. She hadn't seen that smile in ages.

* * *

"So what happened?" Millie said, through a mouthful of pasta.

"Yeah, you've been ages" Edgar said. Charlotte smiled at her, hair back to normal. Lizzy sat down and started ladling food onto her plate.

"Detention, another one for the record." she said smiling.

"Oh no, I can't let you take the blame! I'll tell her it was me. Then you'll get out of it." Marlene said quickly.

"Don't be stupid, I`d still get a detention for lying anyway."

Marlene still looked upset, but Charlotte butted in. "So, don't you want to know what happened?"

Lizzy grinned at Millie, who was rolling her eyes.

"Always!" Lizzy said laughing.

"Hey Lizzy, what day is it today?" Fabien asked. Charlotte looked affronted,

"It's a Thursday" said Lizzy slowly.

"The 27th" Gideon pressed, Lizzy nodded.

"Dam, Aunt Muriel's birthday!" the twins said together in horror.

"You forgot!" said Lizzy laughing. The twins both ran from the hall, cursing.

"Who's Aunt Muriel?" asked Edgar, looking after the twins in confusion. "

She's just their horrible Aunt; it's her birthday today you see?"

"Oh, lol" Marlene said laughing.

She then noticed all her housemates staring at her. "What's lol" Charlotte asked.

"It's a, it means laugh out loud. It's just a way of saying something's funny." Marlene explained.

"Cool" Millie said sitting back, and yawning.

"I meant to ask, but then. What happened with Black in potions?" Charlotte asked eagerly.

"Erm..." Lizzy started.

He started having a go at me and Lizzy had a go at him. The usual, I'm afraid" Marlene said, glancing at Lizzy, who gave her a small smile.

"Oh o.k. I just thought, as it was Black..." Charlotte said.

"Are you not over that yet? Never going to happen Lottie, sorry" Lizzy said quickly. Charlotte wasn't backing down,

"You have a lot in common!"

"What does Lizzy have in common with Black?" Millie demanded, looking at Charlotte with scorn.

"Have you noticed him and Sirius speaking?" Charlotte retorted. Lizzys stomach twisted uncomfortably at that. Marlene seemed to have made the connection too, looking at Lizzy with an open mouth.

Lizzy glanced over at the Slytherin table; he was talking to that girl, Narcissa.

Did they really have anything in common?

"Well you were nearly in his house" a voice in the back of her head stated.

He turned round, and caught her gaze; Brown searching eyes onto frightened Blue ones.

Quickly she turned away; straight into Marlene's raised eyebrows.

* * *

_So to the five people who actually read this story: What do you think?_

_Please let me know_

_Bye_


	8. Home

_If you recognise any of the characters J.K Rowling's the one you want to see. _

_Hope you enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

"Whose sock is this?"Mille asked, holding up the pink and white sock.

The first year girls' dormitory was in chaos with clothes were strewn everywhere, and all four girls franticly packing.

"It's mine, urghh! I told you we should have packed last night." Charlotte moaned, trying to close her overflowing trunk.

"It'll be o.k. Lottie, I'm nearly done." Millie persisted, lobbing the sock over at Charlotte, before returning to throwing everything haphazardly into her own trunk.

The door opened "Are you all, oh my god!" Sarah, a friendly Gryffindor Prefect had walked in.

"Hello, how are you?" Lizzy said, without turning around.

Marlene looked startled, she hated getting into trouble.

"You do know that the train leaves at two, right?" Sarah said, looking flabbergasted.

"I told them we should have packed last night! But no, they wanted to..." Charlotte ranted, throwing her cloak onto her trunk.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sarah yelled.

The first year girls all turned to look at her. "I will only help you out this onetime, O.K?"

Lizzy and Marlene exchanged dumbfounded looks,

"Yes please help us!" Millie begged, putting her head to one side.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You might like to learn this one Bones" Sarah said, pulling out her wand. "Pack" Sarah yelled, Marlene looked on in wonder as the chaos, all flew into separate trunks.

* * *

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Edgar asked Lizzy, who was staring at the Scottish hills zooming past the windows.

Lizzy turned to look at him, "I don't know, what about you?"

Charlotte sat up suddenly "That reminds me, does anyone else want to go Christmas shopping at the weekend? I need to buy some stuff."

The twins exchanged a glance, "Shopping"

"No"

"Way!"

Millie laughed, Edgar however looked thoughtful. "We should go shopping at some point though Millie. And it`ll be more fun if we all go together. What do you all think?"

Lizzy looked at Marlene who looked excited.

"That sounds a bit more fun; we were going to see each other in the holidays anyway" Gideon said, Fabien nodded.

"Well now that's sorted anyone for exploding snap?" Millie asked.

"What's that?" Marlene asked.

Everyone started explaining at once, the twins and Millie most predominant.

Lizzy sat back, turning back to the window. Whoa, this term had gone quick. She was sad to be going home but still, she had seen how much it had hurt her parents that James had never come home for Christmas.

She could see him now, coming up with pranks. That colouring potion in the Slytherin`s morning pumpkin juice had been hilarious. Bellatrix Black, a Slytherin seventh year and Sirius`s cousin, had chased them all around the school with her bright pink hair.

"Earth to Lizzy" Millie waved her hand in front of Lizzy`s face. Millie tried again "Hey I'm going to go to the toilet, want to come to see I don't get into trouble!"

All the girls smiled, the boys looked confused.

Lizzy grinned "Well Sarah may never forgive me, but what the heck!" Laughing, the two girls left the cramped compartment.

* * *

"Snotty little cow!" Lizzy finished drying her hands, leaving the bathroom to investigate outside the door, where the noise was coming from. She saw two tall boys surrounding a small blonde girl. Narcissa Black, a snotty Slytherin girl in her year.

She wondered whether to intervene, then the taller boy steeped forwards and pushed Narcissa against the wall."Wonder how funny, you're crazy sister will find this?"

Yet again Lizzy found herself pushing her way into a fight. "Oy, what did she do to you!"

The older boys were surprised to be confronted by a small first year girl. The blonde boy spoke arrogantly, "Look, Potter isn't it? Why don't you run back to your little friends?"

Lizzy bristled with indignation, "Why don't you pick your own size?" she spat back. Narcissa had moved behind her, and nodded at this, clutching her arm.

Both boys moved to pull out there wands.

"What's going on!" A strong looking boy came running down the train corridor, a gleaming prefect badge shining on his chest.

Both boys jumped back; "Tonks, we were..." one of them began.

"They were threatening Narcissa" said Lizzy loudly over them.

Tonks looked round at her in surprise, "Aren't you James Potter's sister?"

Lizzy scowled "What does that have to do with anything?"

Tonks looked at her impressed, "Nothing, I suppose. You two go back to your compartments."

Lizzy stormed of, hardly hearing Narcissa call "Thank you."

* * *

"And...Touchdown" Gideon said with a grin, as the Hogwarts express pulled into Kings' Cross. Lizzy smiled along with everyone else. "Come on Marley, my dad's taking you two home as well" Lizzy said to the twins.

They moved out of the compartment, into the throng of the corridor. "So you three, live together?" Charlotte asked, as they slowly made their way of the train.

"God no! We're just neighbours" Fabien answered.

"And cousins. Any way we live in this Cornish village, it so cool, there's a beach and everything" Gideon continued, sliding through the door.

"Hello kids!" Charlus Potter was waving enthusiastically, four trunks at his feet.

"Hey dad" Lizzy ran over, squirming out of the arms her dad threw around her. "Dad!" Lizzy said mortified, seeing all her friends watching them.

Her dad squeezed tighter, "I don't care what school you go to, you are still my baby girl!"

Lizzy pulled away, glaring at the laughing twins. "You never do this to James" Lizzy muttered.

"Well I never see James, do I?" Her dad muttered under his breath. "So, aren't you going to introduce me your lovely new friends Lizzy?" He said loudly, making a show of kissing Marlene`s hand.

Introductions followed, and then a tall woman with long frizzy brown hair came running over. "Millie, Eddy! How was school? Who are your friends?"

Millie hugged her mother, but Edgar looked embarrassed.

The twins exchanged a look. "Well Eddy"

"We hope you"

"Have a good"

"Christmas, Eddy"

Mrs Bones looked up and stood up straighter. "Well I take it, that you are the Prewetts Fabien and Gideon isn't it?"

Lizzys dad held out a hand, "Charlus Potter, nice to meet you." Mrs Bones shook it enthusiastically, looking at Lizzy, Marlene and Charlotte.

"Let me see if I can get it right. Well you must be Lizzy..." Mrs Bones held out a hand to Lizzy. "And erm..."

The twins smiled at Mrs Bones, "That's Lottie" Fabien pointed her out.

Charlotte opening her mouth to complain at being introduced like this but Millie stepped on her foot.

"So you must be Marlene" Mrs Bones said, with a sad smile. Marlene nodded.

"Hello Mum, oh I should have known, the whole gang" Mary, the Bones twin's older sister, had come over. "

Were you saying goodbye to your boyfriend?" Millie teased, Mary flushed.

"Well I think we had better go and find out about this boyfriend." Mrs Bones said with a wink at Lizzys dad, who smiled.

"See you at Diagon Alley, on Sunday then" Millie yelled as her family departed.

"Already making plans then, wow your gang is devoted" David had fought his way through the thinning crowd.

"Hello, Mr Potter, I'm guessing?" Lizzys Dad shook David's hand.

"Hate to break up the party, but we`re meeting dad at St Mungo`s" David said still smiling.

"Oh alright, see you guys next week." Charlotte said with a sideways glance at her brother.

"Until we meet again" Fabien said with a bow. Charlotte shook her head, dragging her trunk after her brothers.

Lizzy`s dad grabbed Marlene's trunk, "Well, let's go kids. `I'm afraid we are driving the muggle way."

Lizzy looked at Marlene and mouthed"3, 2, 1."

"I call shotgun!"Both the twins yelled together.

* * *

"Wow, this really is amazing Lizzy." Marlene called from the balcony. Lizzy put her dirty clothes in the washing bin.

"What is?" she answered, walking onto her bedroom balcony.

"The view, it's just so beautiful." Marlene was staring at the sea; Lizzy looked out over her balcony too.

"I guess it is, was everything, erm o.k.?"

Marlene looked at her with a smile. "Lizzy, its perfect, your families been amazing. Tea was amazing. Tomorrow will be amazing, I am really happy I came."

Lizzy felt so relived, she had wanted everything to be perfect. She hated life without James; a life without any family must be horrible!

Marlene broke the peaceful silence. "Let's get to sleep, I just know we`re going to each have two letters to answer!"

Lizzy laughed and settled into her bed, her mother had conjured a lovely bed for Marlene. Somehow, back home the ceiling didn't seem so appealing, Lizzy felt her eyes drooping. She descended into a deep sleep, and a pair of brown eyes.

* * *

_What did you all think? Let me know anyway;_

_Bye, bye_


	9. Family

_If you recognise any of the characters J.K Rowling's the one you want to see. _

_Hope you enjoy this new chapter; pretty please tell me what you think _

* * *

"Lizzy! Marley!" Millie grabbed both her friends in a bone breaking hug. Edgar laughed, high fiving both twins.

"Honestly Millie. You saw your friends three days ago!" Mrs Bones laughed.

Lizzys mother stepped forward, "Dorea Potter, You must be Millie and Edgar's mother?"

Mrs Bones shook her hand. "Alison Bones pleased to meet you."

Charlotte came running over, dragging her trunk. "Hi guys.

"Where's your parents" Millie asked, Charlotte looked uncomfortable.

"Did you hear that Quidditch Match, on the W.B.N" Marlene asked, deliberately changing the subject.

The boys started talking enthusiastically, Millie and Fabien arguing about the Tornado`s seeker.

Lizzy looking suspiciously at Charlotte, she looked tired and her hair was lank and unwashed.

"Are you o.k. Lottie?" Lizzy asked. Charlotte jumped like a startled deer,

"Oh I'm fine" she said in an overly airy voice. Lizzy noticed Marlene glancing at Lottie anxiously.

"Shouldn't you all be getting on the train?" Lizzys mum asked, glancing at the clock.

"Oh yes" Mrs Bones said, pulling an unsuspecting Millie into a hug.

Lizzys mum bent down and hugged Marlene, "Your welcome any time dear. Feel free to come to stay over the summer."

Marlene went pink, "Oh I'd love to! I mean, thank you for having me Mrs Potter."

Lizzys mum smiled and then turned to Lizzy. "I slipped a little something in your trunk, for James, as he couldn't make it back for Christmas." She pulled Lizzy into a hug, and whispered in her ear"Please make up with your brother Elizabeth. I want my babies to be friends!"

Lizzy sighed and pulled away, "Bye mum."

"Bye Auntie Dorea" Fabien said,

"Yeah, thanks for the lift!" Gideon added.

Mrs Bones waved at Millie`s retreating back. "Goodbye kids, I want more letters this time!"

Lizzys mum smiled "Likewise! How many did you get?"

Leaving the two mothers comparing notes, all the Gryffindor first years moved onto the train.

* * *

"Oh my god, you pushed him of a cliff!" Edgar exclaimed to a laughing Lizzy.

"Hey he was cheating!

"We take snowball fights very seriously" Gideon explained to a bemused looking Charlotte.

They were all cramped into a compartment on the train, heading back to Hogwarts.

A silence descended on the cheerful group.

Lizzy started levitating Millie's bag, much to Marlene's amusement.

"Where were your parents then Lottie?" Edgar asked, smiling in a goofy sort of way.

Charlottes smile vanished, "David went to find his friends" she said, avoiding all her friends eyes.

"You went home on your own too" Fabien said thoughtfully.

Marlene leaned across, "Lottie, what's going on?" Charlotte looked from person to person, and then burst into tears.

With perfect timing the door opened, "Well well, what do we have here?" Crouch drawled from the doorway.

Fabien made to jump on him but Lizzy held him back, coolly adding"I don't remember inviting you to join us?"

Marlene, who had her arm around the sobbing Charlotte muttered, "Why don't you boys go and escort Crouch out?"

The twins opened their mouths to argue, but Edgar dragged them out, closing the door behind him.

Millie and Lizzy exchanged a look before sitting down near to the still crying Charlotte.

"Erm, Lottie..." Millie began; Marlene silenced her with a look.

"I'm, sorry, I, just. My, mum" Charlotte broke into fresh howls.

Millie looked at the others looking totally lost; Lizzy shrugged leaning in to help Marlene comfort Charlotte.

* * *

By the time the sweet trolley came past, they had succeeded to make Charlotte stop crying.

She was hiccupping and trying to wipe her face, looking very ashamed.

"What does everybody want?" Millie yelled from the doorway.

"Just get some of anything" Marlene said, handing Charlotte a tissue.

As Millie ordered, a familiar drawling voice drifted in, like a bad smell. "Good grief Bones how are you going to afford all that? Doesn't your mother work at the post office and as for your father...?"

Lizzy leapt up, "I'm going to kill him!" Marlene and Charlotte looked apprehensive,

"Don't start a fight Lizzy." Marlene begged.

But Lizzy was already in the corridor, the witch who pulled the trolley was holding back Millie, who was attempting to strangle Crouch.

Crouch pulled away laughing, "Typical Gryffindor, can't think of anything to say. I'd better attack."

Lizzy stepped forward, "Maybe she was just too polite to point out that not everyone's father can be a fascist dictator!"

Crouch`s smirk disappeared and he lunged for his wand.

"That's enough" Ted Tonks was running towards them. "What do you think you're doing!?" he demanded.

Lizzy and Millie both opened their mouths, but another voice beat them too it.

"Tonks, what's going on?" a girl who looked a lot like Bellatrix Black had come out of a nearby compartment.

Tonks stood up straighter, "They were fighting, and the Crouch boy insulted Bones".

Regulus and Narcissa had come out of a compartment nearby. The older girl, a prefect badge catching the light, bristled. "Are any of these students in your house Tonks?"

Tonks looked insulted, "No but Black..."

"Well then there was no need for you to intervene, was there?"

Tonks nodded and turned to leave. "

What!" Millie yelled, "That ridiculous! She's obviously going to show favouritism to that, thing."

"I beg your pardon, Miss..."

Crouch smirked, "Oh you can't expect class from the likes of her Andromeda. Single parent upbringing and a half blood to boot"

Millie pulled out her wand, but Lizzy pulled her back, an evil smile forming on her face. "Class, well it depends what you mean Crouch. If you were talking about flying skill for example... "

A small snicker sounded from Narcissa, "That's enough, Barty apologise to the half blood, Potter stop acting like you belong in our house!" Regulus said firmly.

Andromeda looked surprised, glancing at Lizzy curiously.

Lizzy glared at Regulus`s smug expression, then she grabbed Millie`s arm.

She turned away, making sure to flick her hair in Crouch's face, and stormed back to her own compartment, dragging a confused Millie behind her.

* * *

"Hey wait up!" the twins and Edgar, rushing towards them.

All the girls budged up to make room in their carriage. When they were all squashed in, the carriage started to take them back up to the castle.

"How is everyone?" Edgar asked, breaking the deep silence.

"I'm o.k. everything just, got on top of me over Christmas" Charlotte said,

Marlene squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"So what's...?" Fabien began; he stopped when about three people kicked him at once.

Charlotte laughed at that, "It's alright, after my outburst. Well, you see my mum got very ill at Halloween, a rare strain of Dragon Pox. And it, it has, it's got a lot worse and the healers say." Charlotte's voice broke.

"Oh, are you alright?" Edgar said pulling her into a hug.

Marlene`s face suddenly contorted slightly. Charlotte started to cry again. Millie handed Charlotte a tissue and looked at Lizzy in despair.

The rest of the journey passed in silence, each first year engrossed in their own thoughts. Suddenly the carriage stopped, throwing Millie across Gideon`s lap. They filed out, Fabien making some desperate crack at a joke. Nobody laughed, Lizzy smiled slightly at her cousins.

"You know what I think?" Millie said loudly, so loudly that people looked round. "I think that Lizzy should make up with James! Who agrees?"

Everybody nodded, Lizzy laughed. "Alright, but pathetic excuse for an ice breaker!"

* * *

The twins took this as a personal challenge trying to come up with a worse ice breaker, all the way into the Great Hall. Lizzy laughed, sitting next to Millie and helping herself to stew and dumplings.

"I know the worst possible ice breaker" Fabien said proudly.

"Go on then" Charlotte sighed, pouring excess gravy onto her food.

"The worst possible ice breaker is: a quill!" Fabien exclaimed.

"Pathetic, god I need to teach you two some funny jokes" James said sitting down on the other side of Lizzy, his friends joining them.

Lizzy looked round at him, wondering what he was doing! "Hello ladies" Sirius said, winking at Charlotte, who went bright pink.

Millie however was on the defensive "Excuse me, self appointed God, eating here!"

The first years all laughed, the older boys looked impressed.

"Nice put down" James exclaimed, looking at Millie with interest. "What was your name again?"

Millie looked at him with scorn and opened her mouth.

You... OW!" Marlene was glaring at Millie. James looked nervous

Lizzy sighed "How was your Christmas?" she asked him with a forced smile.

"It was brilliant, we had a snowball fight in the grounds and snuck out to the kitchens for breakfast and..." James trailed off at the expression on his sister's face. "What?"

Lizzy smiled half heatedly, "Nothing, sounds good."

Someone kicked her under the table; both twins were glaring at her.

"So what about you how are Mum and Dad?" James said, very fast.

Lizzy suddenly laughed "Is your leg bruised as well?"

James grinned back at her. "Nagging you as well?" he asked indicating to the watching first years

"Yep!" James looked solemn, "You don't hate me, do you?"

Lizzy shook her head, "I think you can be a git at times" Both twins snorted and James glared at them. "But no I don't hate you."

"Oh good" James turned round to talk to his friends; Lizzy rolled her eyes at his back.

Millie leaned over "Hey Liz, your boyfriends staring" she whispered.

Lizzy flicked her eyes over to the Slytherin table; sure enough Regulus Black was staring at her, and James.

His eyes raked through her, why did he think she was acting like a Slytherin?

She turned back to Millie, "An impressive feat, as he doesn't exist!" she snapped.

"Whatever you say" Charlotte said in a particularly annoying voice. Lizzy flicked a pea at her.

* * *

"Hey, these are good" Millie said biting into mince pie.

"Weren't those supposed to be for your brother" Charlotte asked, walking in from the bathroom.

"I'll give him the tin, mince pie?" Lizzy said offering the tin her mother had packed into her trunk.

"Your mum`s a really good cook, can I come next Christmas!" Millie said, trying to grab another pie.

"Don't eat them all!"Marlene said, getting of her bed.

"You ate them all Christmas!" Millie argued.

Lizzy tactfully decided to put the mince pies away in her trunk, before climbing into her warm bed.

"Good plan Lizzy, night all!" Charlotte said, before promptly falling asleep.

"Night" Millie mumbled into her pillow, Marlene was silent.

Lizzy lay looking at the ceiling, humming tunelessly to herself.

Her mind wandering, images of snowballs and Christmas trees.

Christmas at Hogwarts couldn't be better than that.

* * *

_So did you all like it? Or not? Tell me please, or if you have any ideas. I might use them._

_Bye, Bye _


	10. Love

_Hi, longer chapter than usual. _

_You know the drill; J.K Rowling owns nearly all the characters. _

_Hope you like the chapter._

* * *

"Wow. Look at all these cards!" Charlotte yelled as about seven cards landed on her lap.

The unfortunate owl, which had been decorated with a number of pink ribbons, landed in front of Edgar who stroked it and gave it his bacon rind.

"Oh my god, how many stalkers is that" Millie laughed, as Charlotte started ripping the envelopes of. Lizzy, eating her cereal saw that Marlene looked quite jealously at Charlotte's pile of cards.

"So where are our cards?" Fabien yelled at the incoming peck of owls. A black one, adorned with a red ribbon, swooped down in front of Edgar. A single card was attached to its leg.

"Ha, I've still got more" Charlotte said, putting down her last one. "

Any names?" Lizzy asked, as Edgar slowly opened his card.

"No but who puts names on Valentine Cards? You lot are going to help me... Where are you going?" Charlotte asked curiously as Edgar got up, looking slightly green.

"Erm homework" he muttered, running from the hall. Marlene, looking very worried stood up to follow.

"Nah, it's alright" Fabien said pushing her down again.

"Yeah, well go get the hormonal guy." Gideon added as they walked away.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Millie asked.

"Who knows anyway, what to you reckon?" Charlotte said impatiently, holding up her cards.

"Whoa, what a haul! Who are all of your admirers?" Sirius Black sat down. James, Remus and Peter joined him, helping themselves to breakfast.

Charlotte just smiled goofily, staring at Sirius as he lounged back.

Millie caught Lizzys eye and rolled hers.

"So, anyone else got any secret admirers" James asked.

"Well Lizzys hasn't sent her a card but we know their already engaged!"Millie said, making Charlotte and Marlene laugh.

Lizzy scowled at her, as James choked on his sausage.

Sirius and Peter laughed at this but Remus frowned.

"So who is this secret admirer" Sirius asked, when the laughter died down.

"A figment of Charlotte's imagination" Lizzy said coolly, making Charlotte blush bright pink. Millie smirked at her

"Just because you're in denial..." Marlene began.

"Potter what the hell's this!" Lily Evans came storming over; brandishing a pink card like it was a bomb. James sat up straighter, his hand moving to his hair.

"All right Evans, is that a yes?" Sirius said grinning, Remus looking on warily.

Lily looked at James in disgust, "Incendio" she said. The card burst in flame, and she stalked off.

"Harsh" Sirius yelled after her, James looking dejectedly at the pile of ash that had been his Valentine.

"Well, she was never going to say yes, was she?" Remus said exasperatedly.

"Shut up Remus, at least James had the guts to ask out the girl he liked!" Sirius said, hinting heavily.

"Come on guys, we`ve got Defence against the Dark arts next" Lizzy said standing up and began to walk.

Remus also got up, looking quite pink, "We should go to, see you around Lizzy, and friends." Lizzy turned, and waved once before attacking Millie with her bag.

* * *

"So I want you to get into pairs and take it in turns to practice Expelliarmus. And try not to kill anyone Miss Bones" Professor Semp said snottily, glaring at the first years.

The Gryffindor's paired up automatically, leaving Charlotte to face the Ravenclaws.

"That's not fair! I was on my own last time" she complained.

Lizzy felt bad for her, but given the only partner less Ravenclaw was George Natan, an insufferable know it all, who she had caught staring at her on several occasions, she wasn't volunteering to swap.

A disgusting scent wafted into their noses "Is there a problem" Professor Semp leaned over the first years, her greasy black hair practically dripping.

"No" Charlotte sighed dramatically still glaring at Millie, who was doing a dance of celebration at having a partner.

"Shall we move over here" Marlene, who Lizzy was partnered with, said.

"Sure, what happened at Breakfast? You looked really upset" Lizzy questioned, as they moved into an empty space.

"Um. Well I sent. Do you want to go first?" Marlene said, much too brightly.

Lizzy raised her eyebrows, "Marley." Marlene sighed and stared at the floor,

"I sent Edgar a Valentines. There laugh!" She finished defiantly.

"I'm not laughing, did you sign it?" Lizzy asked, trying to catch her friend's eyes.

"No, but you saw how he reacted! I'm not telling him, and you can't tell anyone!" Marlene said, suddenly anxious.

Lizzy grabbed her friends arm, "I think that you..."

"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Potter. Do you ever shut up?" Professor Semp had come storming over, her disgusting perfume overpowering the air around them.

She continued, "If you are incapable of working together, I will have to move you!" Lizzy just stared at her, thinking how pathetic she was.

"Are you smirking at me?" Professor Semp screamed unaware the entire class was watching them,

"I wasn't aware I was smirking Professor" Lizzy said coolly, not breaking eye contact.

"You! Elizabeth Potter, go and wait outside" Lizzy walked out of the classroom, catching Charlottes disapproving eyes on the way out.

* * *

"Yes Miss Potter, shouldn't you be in class right now?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Lizzy was standing outside her own transfiguration classroom holding a note. "Professor Semp sent me to see you Professor" Lizzy said politely, holding out the note.

"I am teaching at the moment!" Professor McGonagall said, more to herself to Lizzy.

"Come in then." Lizzy walked in to the classroom, which was full of third years, she could see her brother and his friends in a corner. They were flicking paper at a greasy haired boy sitting in front of them.

Professor McGonagall coughed "Is this true Miss Potter?!"

Lizzy looked up, "I don't know what she put Professor." James had looked up, and was staring at her.

"Miss Potter, you are developing a habit of this! Other teachers have complained about your year!"

Lizzy laughed, "That's not exactly all me, is it?"

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Go back to your lesson. Professor Semp has given you a detention with her tomorrow night. "

Lizzy scowled, but managed to say quite politely "Yes Professor McGonagall"

"Stupid Vampire! You weren't even smirking! God I hope that curse is real!" Millie ranted. All the girls were huddled together in the transfiguration courtyard.

"What curse?" Marlene asked.

"No Defence against the Dark arts teacher has lasted more than a year for ages." Charlotte explained.

"That still gives us months of her! Did you see the way she smirked at me when I came back in?" Lizzy growled. She didn't like detentions; her last one had meant polishing all the Trophies in the Trophy room by hand.

"I bet she`ll give you something rubbish as well. She really hates us all!" Millie moaned.

"Talking about Semp" Edgar said walking over.

"Yeah, you recovered then?" Millie asked, as the boys joined them.

"Wish we knew who sent it" Gideon said.

"Yeah, we could take them to the hospital wing" Fabien said, dodging Edgar's bag.

Everyone laughed, then Lizzy spoke "Seriously though" she said with a sideways look at Marlene, who looked nervous.

"It's got to be a good thing, I mean that someone likes you" Lizzy continued, ignoring the stamp on her foot.

"Seven people like me!" Charlotte bragged.

"More like seven people want a quickie in the broom cupboard!" Millie snorted. Luckily the bell went before Charlotte could retaliate.

* * *

"So I will put you into pairs and then assign you a project. You will have three weeks to work on your paper and then I will give you a joint grade. Understood" Professor McGonagall said staring at her first year class.

"What does she mean she`ll put us in pairs?" Marlene whispered urgently. Millie and Charlotte looked worried.

"She wouldn't, it's a Gryffindor, Slytherin class. She must be joking if she thinks..." Fabien began, behind Lizzy.

Professor McGonagall picked up a piece of parchment from her desk. "Edgar Bones will work with Joseph Clint" Edgar looked around in horror; a beefy Slytherin boy was eyeing him warily.

"Professor, you must be joking" Gideon said, to general agreement.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows "I assure you I am not joking Mr Prewett; one of the aims of this exercise is to promote inter-house cooperation. Now if you will let me continue:" The Gryffindor`s looked at each other in despair.

"We`re doomed" Millie muttered. "Amelia Bones will work with Leanne Yates" Professor McGonagall said. A tall ginger girl looked sulkily over at them.

"Fabien Prewett can work with Bartimus Crouch" Professor McGonagall continued.

"Professor are you insane!" Fabien yelled. Professor McGonagall silenced him with a look; Lizzy exchanged a hopeless look with Marlene.

Professor McGonagall carried on reading down her list. Charlotte was paired up with Narcissa Black. Gideon was paired with Marlene; they were probably the only happy pair in the class.

That left "And finally Regulus Black can work with Elizabeth Potter" Professor McGonagall finished.

"Not a word" Lizzy hissed at a smug looking Charlotte.

"Now you have ten minutes to plan how you are going to plan your project. Now go and sit with your partners" Professor McGonagall said.

Nobody moved.

Then slowly everybody stood up and began to move.

Gideon smiled sympathetically as he took Lizzys seat next to Marlene.

Lizzy and Charlotte moved slowly over to the table where Regulus and Narcissa where sitting. Narcissa looked as nervous as Charlotte, but Regulus was looking at Lizzy smugly.

Lizzy sat down, edging her chair as far away from him as possible. She looked at their assignment. _How was Transfiguration discovered and place does it have today in a modern Household?_

Lizzy slumped over the desk, this was a nightmare. "So what did we get?" Regulus asked, leaning towards her to read the parchment.

She handed him the parchment. "So what do you want to do? I would like to cover the invention of Transfiguration." Lizzy said very fast, not looking at him.

"I want to do it together; we have ample time in class and meeting three times in..." Regulus said.

Lizzy looked at him, "Why on earth would you want to spend excess time with me an arrogant Gryffindor!"

Regulus stared at her, his penetrating eyes staring at her. "I, I want to get a good mark." He responded slowly.

"So that's it, you think I'm thick and don't want to trust me with any work. Well good for you, I'll do my own assignment and we'll see which is better shall we!"Lizzy exploded.

The bell rang and she stormed from the classroom, before he had a chance to speak.

She knew she was being irrational, he had probably been trying to be nice.

"Oy wait up!" Millie yelled from behind her. Lizzy slowed down, waiting for her friends.

Unfortunately they weren't the first to catch up with her.

"Excuse me! I didn't at all imply you were stupid. I don't see what your problem is with me." Regulus said angrily, grabbing her arm to make her look at him.

Lizzy pulled away, "My problem! Who's the one who acts like a completely foul idiot half the time and then just pretends to be a saint the rest of the time?"

Regulus laughed mercilessly and imitated a horrible high pitched voice "I love James, I hate James, I love James, I hate James"

Lizzy just saw red, "At least my brother cared enough to make up with me! When was the last time you spoke to Sirius?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them.

Seeing his face contort in pain.

Seeing him turn and walk away.

She felt terrible; she felt a hand pulling her away.

* * *

"Miss Potter!" Lizzy looked up, Professor Heatherwood was looking at her concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lizzy shook her head, to free her thoughts.

"I'm fine Professor. Sorry were you asking me something?" Professor Heatherwood, turned away, and Lizzy turned to Charlotte.

"What are we doing?" Lizzy whispered. Charlotte smiled at her,

"It doesn't matter, are you o.k.? You look really ill" Lizzy shook her head,

"I'm fine, I just feel..."

Sam Joyce came bustling over "Is it true you got into a fight with Regulus Black because he cheated on you?" Lizzy, looked at him dumbfounded.

"Of course not you idiot!" Charlotte snapped, pushing him away.

"Wonder how that one started?" Lizzy laughed slightly. "Uh, I should be in Slytherin. God I can't believe I sunk so low."

Charlotte patted her arm sympathetically. "He was baiting you. Anyway let's not talk about him, aren't you dreadfully hungry?"

Lizzy shook her head, "No, I feel a bit sick if anything" Millie came striding over, Marlene in her wake.

"Well don't throw up on me!" Millie said. Lizzy half smiled, though her stomach was still twisting uncomfortably.

* * *

"You've got to eat some dinner!" the twins said loudly.

"Come on Lizzy, you skipped lunch you must be starving" Millie added, her arms crossed. Lizzy shook her head, heading for the stairs.

A twin grabbed each arm, "Look either you"

"Come in and eat"

"Or we drag you in and"

"Levitate food into"

"Your mouth."

Lizzy sighed, "Fine." They all walked into the Great Hall, Marlene finding Lizzys hand and giving it a quick squeeze. They all sat down and helped themselves to food.

"So, Edgar who do you reckon your valentine was from?" Charlotte asked in a desperate attempt to start a conversation.

"I don't know. Erm maybe..." he trailed off.

"Is there anyone you'd like it to be from?" Millie pressed.

"Yeah, there is!" Fabien said loudly, Gideon nodding. Edgar looked mortified, Charlotte suddenly excited.

"Ooo, are they in our year?" she asked. Lizzy raised her head to look at Marlene who was staring at Edgar hopefully.

"None of your business." Edgar mumbled.

"Course it is! Who is she?" Millie said glaring at her brother. Edgar looked at Lizzy for help.

"Leave him alone guys! Still Ed, you know they might like you back." Edgar looked at Lizzy, confused.

"Oh if looks could kill" Millie said staring at the Slytherin Table.

"Thanks for that" Lizzy said, putting down her cutlery and standing up.

"Oh come on!" Gideon said pulling her back down. They sat eating in silence, when a note came fluttering down.

Lizzy picked it up, as it was addressed to her. Millie read over her shoulder "Meet me in the Library at seven. Who do you think it's from?"

Charlotte snorted, "Its obviously from Regulus. How romantic!"

Everyone else looked at her like she was insane, "How is that romantic?" Edgar said.

"What's romantic?" Sirius and James were standing there, Charlotte opened her mouth but Lizzy kicked her.

"Nothing, come on Millie we need to do that homework." Lizzy sped from the hall, closely followed by her friends.

* * *

"Hello" Lizzy said, looking round the deserted Library. It was almost dark, the bookcases casting long shadows, shadows that could be hiding anything. She shouldn't have come;

"You came" said a surprised voice.

"Where are you?" Lizzy asked her eyes restless.

Are you scared? The big brave Gryffindor, surely not?" Regulus said tauntingly, stepping out of the shadows.

"I came to apologise, I stooped pretty low earlier and, I'm sorry" Lizzy said, very fast.

Regulus walked up to her, she was suddenly very aware of how much taller he was than her. "Don't you hate it, how they have all the attention even though you're the better child." Regulus said sincerely, studying her face.

"What?" Lizzy was feeling claustrophobic, she felt her breath quicken.

"No, I suppose your parents love you" Regulus said dejectedly, collapsing into a chair, his eyes burning a hole in the floor.

"Regulus, I'm sure. I mean Sirius still cares about you." Lizzy said uncertainly, perching next to him. Regulus looked at her, his eyes searching her very soul.

After what seemed an age, he smiled at her, "Really?"

Lizzy took his hand. "Of course, he was so upset when you were sorted." Regulus stared at her,

"Do you think James would have forgiven you? If you'd been in Slytherin."

Lizzy looked away and stood up, "I don't know" she muttered.

Regulus took her hand and stared at her, "Can we be friends?" Lizzy could hardly breath, she nodded to him.

Regulus smiled, and walked out of the Library. Lizzy was left alone, with her confusion.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Any feedback is good._

_Bye Bye_


	11. Realisation

_Hello, I own Lizzy and Charlotte that's it!_

_Please review!_

"Happy Birthday!" the twins and Edgar yelled as Charlotte walked down from the girls dormitory.

"Hi guys! I can't believe I'm finally twelve!" Charlotte said hugging all the boys in turn.

"I can't believe you're older than me!" Millie said, coming down the stairs followed by Marlene and Lizzy.

"What with her vast maturity?" Lizzy said sarcastically.

"Shut up ickle Lizzykins you're just sore that you're the youngest!" Fabien said, to general amusement.

"Yeah well I'm a girl, so that puts me years ahead of you!" Lizzy retorted grinning. "Touché madam" Gideon said, mock bowing. Lizzy responded with a curtsey.

"So, what do you want to do today Lottie?" Millie asked eagerly.

Charlotte straightened, "Well, I'd like to have a picnic in the grounds. And maybe go flying?" Everybody nodded, except Lizzy.

"I promised to meet Regulus, to work on our project. I mean..."

The twins were glaring at her,

"You've got two more weeks to work on that project" Millie said, as her eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, you've been ditching us! I mean its only schoolwork." Gideon said angrily.

"I'm not ditching you. I just want to do well" Lizzy said, glancing at Charlotte. "You don't really mind do you? I mean it'll only take a few hours." She begged, not wanting to let Regulus down.

Charlotte looked at the ground, "Lizzy, it's my birthday, please."

Lizzy sighed, "Alright, I just..." she caught Charlotte's suddenly eager expression. "No! It's not like that, just no!" Lizzy said exasperatedly.

Everybody looked disbelieving. "Whatever you say" Millie said, in an incredibly smug tone.

"Just go and tell him!" Millie said through a plateful of eggs.

"I don't want to" muttered Lizzy, to sighs from her three friends.

The four girls were sitting at the Gryffindor table, the boys having gone to fetch their ominous surprise.

"You know this isn't helping your case" Marlene said, staring at Lizzy.

"Oh shut up" Lizzy said, eying her sausage savagely.

"Seriously!" Charlotte said grabbing Lizzys arm.

"You really are acting like you have a crush on him! I mean, what happened in the Library?" Millie leaned forward

"Yeah, give us all the gory details."

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Honestly, nothing happened. We just talked and I..."

"Realised your undying love for him?" Charlotte said eagerly.

"No! I just realised we have, a lot in common and I felt sorry for him. " She finished, rather lamely.

Her friends exchanged a look "Boy you got it bad!" Millie said.

Lizzy stood up "I'm going to go tell him I can't make today, if we could be on a different subject when I got back. That would be brilliant!" She stormed of, muttering under her breath about immature idiots.

"Regulus?" Lizzy asked, to the back of his head. She had been quite brave, she thought, to come up to the Slytherin table alone.

He turned round and looked at her scornfully, his friends doing the same.

Except for Narcissa, Lizzy noted, who smiled at her.

"What do you want Potter?" he drawled, in a fair imitation of Crouch, who laughed.

Lizzy bristled, so she was potter now?! "I can't do any work on the project today, thought you'd like to know" she said, very coldly.

Regulus`s smirk faded a little "Why?" he asked as if the subject was of no interest to him.

"Does it matter" Lizzy asked loftily, calling his bluff.

His smile was gone now, replaced by a childlike pout. "I, I suppose not. If that's all?" he said, quickly turning back to his friends.

"Yeah, I think that's it" Lizzy said, heavily hinting. His head twitched, as though he was going to look round.

Lizzy walked of, towards her own table. She felt, ugh! Who the hell did he think he was? She had never...

"Hello Lizzy" Remus Lupin was standing next to her, a concerned look on his face.

"Hi, where's... Are you alright?" Lizzy asked shocked

Remus was very pale and looked ill. His always thin face was pallid. "I'm fine!" Remus said sharply, his face relaxing as quickly as it had contorted. "I'm sorry, just tired you know. Why were you talking to Regulus?" He said gently, trying to change the subject.

"Erm, we got paired together. That transfiguration project." Lizzy trailed of, smiling slightly at Remus who was grinning at her. That smile, it made her feel weird, nice weird.

"Oh I remember that. I worked with Sirius, he didn't do much work. Still it was quieter" Remus said, still smiling.

Lizzy laughed.

"Oy, Remus I called dibs!" Sirius called, running over.

He was laughing at the colour Remus turned at the assumption, until James walloped him over the head. "You are not dating my baby sister!" he yelled.

Lizzy folded her arms "Excuse me two things; James, none of your business who I date. Sirius, please credit me with better taste than you!" Remus and Peter laughed.

Lizzy sighed at the two dumbstruck boys and went to sit with her friends.

"So, do you think I have a chance? I mean I know he's a little older but..." Charlotte said, looking round at her friends.

They were walking down to the Quidditch pitch to fetch some school brooms.

"I don't know Lottie" Millie said, climbing up a small hill.

"I mean I see him and my stomach just melts. You know?" Charlotte said.

Lizzy stopped dead, "What did you just say?" she said urgently.

"I was talking about Sirius Black! What's with you?" Charlotte said impatiently.

"Sudden realisation?" Marlene said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, I mean no! I mean not him!" Lizzy was breathing heavily.

"What!" three voices said in unison.

"Who?" Marlene asked, looking confused.

"Never mind, Oh hi guys" Lizzy greeted the twins and Edgar who had just appeared, carrying several broomsticks.

"You were taking ages!" Gideon said, handing out the brooms.

"Yeah what took you so long?" Edgar asked.

"Well..."Charlotte said, with a meaningful look at Lizzy.

"Let's go!" Millie said, cutting Charlotte of, kicking of hard.

"I think that's a challenge" Gideon said, looking at his twin.

"I believe it is!" Fabien answered, identical grins sprouting on their faces.

"Picnic for lunch, right Birthday girl" Fabien slung his arm round Charlotte's shoulders.

"Get off" she said laughing.

"Sounds cool, grab me and Lizzy something." Millie said as they entered the entrance hall.

"What?" Lizzy asked, she had been talking to Edgar about Quidditch games at home.

"Come on, I need to check this cut out with Madam Kingsley and your coming with me." Millie stated, dragging her of towards the stairs.

Lizzy rolled the eyes at the others but allowed herself to be dragged off.

"So?" Millie said when they reached the fourth floor. Lizzy tensed, they weren't going to let this go.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh come on, I'm not Charlotte. I just want to know who you like. So tell me." Millie said like this was incredibly simple.

Lizzy sighed "I just..."

Millie coughed.

"Fine I'm a total cliché. Go ahead laugh!" Lizzy snapped, turning up a corridor to the hospital wing.

Millie laughed, "Well it was going to happen sometime. Which one? Cause the only problem I see is if it's Sirius."

Lizzy stared at her "Only problem!"

Millie laughed again, "Well personally I prefer James. But he's not really your type." Lizzy glared at her as she retreated into the hospital wing.

"Hey Elizabeth, can I talk to you?" Regulus Black was standing behind Marlene, looking at her expectantly. The other girls stared at him, apprehensive.

Lizzy put her book down, with a little more force than she had planned to use. "What do you want Black?" she said, still scribbling on her History of Magic essay.

"To talk to you, in private" he said, looking confused.

Lizzy didn't even look at him, "No."

Regulus walked over to her, and spun her chair round so she had to look at him. He began to speak "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, my friends aren't as erm..." he glanced at Marlene.

"Hypocritical" Lizzy suggested venomously.

He frowned and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. "I apologised, what more do you want?" Lizzy looked at him, didn't he have any concept of personal space! He was staring at her, with those burning orbs. "You're so difficult to figure out. I don't understand you at all." Lizzy looked at him, unsure of what to say. "I'll see you around Elizabeth" he said, before letting go of her and leaving.

Lizzy felt more confused as ever.

"That was..." Marlene began; Lizzy had almost forgotten they were there.

"Very strange" Millie finished, before turning to Charlotte.

"Oh great love guru, have any advice for your sensei?" she joked.

Lizzy sat down, and turned back to her work.

"He, well he really likes you" Charlotte said, lamely.

"Helpful" said Millie sarcastically.

"You know what guys were all eleven, or twelve. Do we really need to be worrying about boys?" Lizzy said looking round at her friends, and putting her hand in the middle of the table.

"Course not, let them worry about us!" Millie said, placing her own hand in.

Marlene nodded and followed suit.

Charlotte looked unsure, "Remember what a git Rodgers was" Lizzy said coaxingly. Charlotte sighed and put her hand in the middle. "1 2 3, No boys!" they all yelled, Charlotte very unenthusiastically.

"Hello, Lizzy have I ever told you that you're my favourite cousin!" Fabien said, swinging down next to her. The girls had just finished their dinner, when the boys had come running in, having spent the afternoon exploring the grounds.

"No you cannot copy my homework" Lizzy said, helping herself to treacle tart.

Fabien turned to Millie with a hopeful look, "No chance."

Charlotte glared at him, daring him to ask.

"Marley, please?" Gideon asked, putting his hands together and widening his eyes.

"Oh, alright" Marlene sighed.

"Weak" Millie muttered, Edgar just poked her in the ribs.

"Cheers Marls" Fabien said, shovelling food onto his plate.

"Marls oh come on!" Charlotte said. The others looked at her confused. "Well, I think we should all have one nickname. Or use our proper names" she said, looking round for support.

"I think that's a good idea" Marlene said, turning to the twins. "I mean, no offences but your names are serious mouthfuls."

Edgar nodded "I agree, but what would we call each other?"

Lizzy finished her mouthful, "You're easy, Edgar shortens to Ed and Millie's already sorted. Then there's Marley and Lottie"

The twins looked sceptical "What about us? You can start calling me Fab over my dead body!" Fabien said, Gideon nodding. They all pondered this for a while eating.

"Where is it?" Lizzy said to herself, searching the Library table. She was alone, the others had all gone up to the common room but she had left a book behind and had come to retrieve it. Marlene had offered to come with her, but she had declined. Why? She thought to herself, it was creepy in the library at night, alone.

"Looking for this?" a voice came from the shadows.

Regulus stepped into the light cast from the windows, holding her book in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Lizzy said stepping back, a hundred horrible thoughts going though her head.

"I wanted to talk to you" Regulus said simply, walking towards her.

Lizzy stepped away from him, feeling freaked out. He held out her book, his head slightly to one side still staring, he was always staring! She was very aware of her blood pounding in her head; she stepped back again, towards the door. Regulus looked confused, "You're scared of me" he stated.

She said nothing, though her right hand moved desperately towards her wand.

"Why?" he asked moving forwards, effectively pinning her against the wall.

"You, you are always staring. You have no concept of personal space." She answered, looking straight at him, her lips set.

He stepped back, like he`d been burned. He collapsed, hugging his legs. He looked so dejected, so pitiful. Lizzys head was screaming at her to bolt, put she ignored it.

"Regulus?" she said, leaning down and biting her lip.

"I just thought, I thought you were like me." He said, staring at the floor, refusing to look at her.

She sighed and sat down next to him. "I, I might be. Do you just want things to go back, back to what they used to be? Just sometimes." Lizzy smiled at Regulus, tentatively grabbing his hand.

He looked at her, one eyebrow imperiously raised, all traces of weakness gone. "Hypocrite" he said, with a slight smile.

"If you don't like it?" Lizzy said, grinning at him.

He clung onto her hand, "Stay with me" he begged. Lizzy smiled and settled down.

"Sorry Lottie" Millie said, glancing at Lizzy and Marlene for help. They were sitting in the common room, watching Sirius Black with his latest conquest.

"What a slut" Charlotte said snottily, turning back to the fire.

"Well we all know but if you will crush on him." Millie said, attempting to break the ice.

Charlotte looked at her in disgust and stomped of. "Well done" Marlene said walking after her.

"Oh for goodness sake! It's only a boy! If I ever get like that, shoot me."

Lizzy had been staring into the fire, her face blank.

"Oh, who you daydreaming about then?" Millie said, leaning over to tap Lizzy on the arm.

"I wasn't daydreaming!" she said, finally looking up.

"Pull the other one. You know I think you've got a chance you know. I mean, at least he isn't always snogging some random" Millie said, winking at Lizzy.

"Shut up, that's mean." Lizzy said sighing.

"Don't you start!" Millie said "Oh come on, don't be so pessimistic. Remus is always talking to you and obviously likes you!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes at her. "Yeah, as a little sister!"

Lizzy sighed, standing up.

"Fine, we'll see what the others say."

Lizzy half smiled, "You won't know, you have to have a hopeless crush to join the club."

Millie grinned "Who said I didn't?"

Lizzy laughed, "That's not a crush, that's practical thinking!"

Millie winked, "Just because you don't want me as a sister in law!"

_So? Review, pretty please!_


	12. Impression

_O.k. this is getting quite repetitive. Surely you all know the drill by now? _

_Hope you like the chapter. Reviews are love!_

* * *

"You know we`re getting our marks back today?" Charlotte said breathlessly, having just run into the great hall. T

he others al looked confused "What marks?" Gideon asked, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"For that transfiguration essay, you know?" Millie said glumly.

Fabien relaxed "Oh I failed that!" he said, lounging back on the bench.

"I think everyone failed that, apart from Lizzy of course."

Marlene looked indignant, "What about us!"

"You didn't spend every waking second in the Library, working on it." Charlotte said laughing.

Lizzy was ignoring them, her gaze determinately fixed on the table.

"I don't think they spent that much time **working**!" Millie said, her overactive eyebrows waggling. Lizzy sucked in her face, reminding herself not to rise. "

Charms first right?" Edgar said, breaking the awkward silence.

"That's right." Lizzy said heavily "Tuesday`s Ugh!"

* * *

"Pst. Lizzy, Blacks staring at you. Again" Millie whispered, making Lizzy look up. He smiled when she looked at him. The charms class was writing up notes on the incantation Wingarduim Leviosa. Regulus rolled his eyes at her, and muttering the incantation, sent a note flying over to her.

"_**Being insufferable I assume after the quidditch match? You won't beat us, floating seeker or not." **_Lizzy snorted, imagining James floating away.

She quickly scribbled a reply you wish! We`re getting the results back from that essay today. What do you reckon we got?

Marlene was watching her with her eyebrows raised. "Shut up" Lizzy muttered, levitating her reply across the classroom.

* * *

"Hey good-looking!" a tall, well built boy came waltzing over, his blonde hair glinting in the sunlight. He came to halt in front of Charlotte, who went pink. A bunch of idiotic boys were whooping, cheering him on.

"What do you want!?" Millie said hostilely, edging in front of Charlotte who looked outraged at this.

"I'm Gilderoy Lockhart. And you are gorgeous!" he said smoothly to Charlotte, edging round Millie. "

Hello" Charlotte stuttered, blushing even more fiercely. Lizzy rolled her eyes at Millie. Gilderoy took Charlottes hand and kissed it, Marlene looking slightly sick in the background.

"I was wondering whether you would like to go on date with me, on say Saturday." He asked smarmily. Charlotte nodded, looking breathless. He winked at her, and went back to his catcalling friends.

Millie waited about ten seconds before she mimed vomiting all over the floor.

* * *

"Miss Bones please be quiet!" Professor McGonagall said facing her almost silent transfiguration class.

"I have to say; on the whole I was extremely disappointed with these projects. Only one group achieved a good mark, two other groups would have passed, if this had been an exam."

The girls exchanged looks, Marlene looked worried.

Professor McGonagall continued "I want you to go sit with your partner`s and I will hand back your work."

Someone snorted behind Lizzy; she thought it was probably Fabien. He and Crouch had not handed anything in at all.

She moved over to sit with Regulus, true they probably had taken the most time on their essay. But they were friends, she enjoyed his company. He just got the whole James situation, and she felt, like she could really relate to him.

"Daydreaming?" he said, turning his eyes to stare at her.

He really did look dreadfully arrogant. "Nope, just thinking" she said smiling at him.

"About me?" he pressed, one eyebrow raised.

"You wish!" she scoffed, picking up the marked parchment as Professor McGonagall placed it on their desk.

"Full marks!" she said happily. Regulus slumped back in his chair, tilting his head back like Sirius did.

"You're welcome" he said sincerely.

He looked very smug, until she poked him in the ribs.

* * *

"Lunch!" Fabien yelled, running towards the table. The rest of the first years followed him in,

"Honestly, it wasn't that bad. I mean fifteen isn't bad. I mean seventy five percent." Charlotte waffled as they all sat down, the boys attacking the food like they hadn't eaten in days.

Millie looked sulky "If you want to know what marks we got, then ask!"

Lizzy looked at Marlene, "So it's your birthday in a month, what do you want?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I don't know, you could to me a drawing." Marlene said, looking hopeful.

"Really? I'm not that good." Lizzy said, secretly thrilled.

"Sure you are" Millie said, eating her dinner. Lizzy grinned at this,

"Look out!" Fabien said, throwing himself under the table.

"Potter ego, reaching inflated levels!" Gideon said, shielding his face.

Lizzy stuck her tongue out at them "Shut up!" she said, blushing slightly.

* * *

"Right, sit down everybody. Yes careful Bubbles" Professor Slughorn said, pointing at Millie.

"Bones, god he's going senile!" Millie stormed, sitting down next to Lizzy.

"He's a brilliant potions Master" Charlotte reprimanded, sitting opposite them, with Marlene next to her.

Lizzy laughed, "Just because he knows your name." Professor Slughorn blustered around at the front for a while, before settling himself behind his desk.

"Today class we will be making a Forgetfulness Potion. Page 34 of your books, of you go." Lizzy flicked though her book, and found the instructions.

"This looks complicated" Lizzy said, looking at Millie. "It'll be fine" Millie said confidently, going to fetch the ingredients.

* * *

"You are jinxed!" Fabien laughed at Millie, who ignored him.

"I'm sorry, I thought it said stir clockwise." She begged an angry Lizzy, who's normally wavy hair was now standing up on end and her face was covered with soot.

"You cannot tell James!" Lizzy growled, imagining the teasing.

"No promises, little cous`" Gideon smiled.

"I'm going up to the dormitory." Lizzy said, her arms crossed, silently daring them to attack her for skipping a meal.

They had reached the entrance hall, "Come on nobody will even notice." Marlene said softly, grabbing Lizzys arm.

Groaning, she allowed herself to be dragged into the hall.

* * *

"Nobody will even notice!" Lizzy was storming up the stairs alone, having made it all the way out of the Great hall without hexing Crouch, who was wetting himself laughing. Her friends had looked sympathetic, she`d apologise later. James had been unbearable; he and Sirius had nearly killed themselves laughing.

Still Lily Evans, that girl he liked, had come over and cleaned her face and sorted her hair out. Remus hadn't been there. Come to think about it, she hadn't seen him for almost a week.

She had reached the Fat Lady. "Password" she asked shrilly.

Lizzy groaned, what was it?

"Lizzy?" she turned round, Remus was smiling at her. That stupid smile, she found herself smiling back.

"Hi, what happened to your arm?" she asked, spotting the sling.

"Oh, nothing. Wednesday" Remus said airily. The portrait swung over, he stood back to let her go through first.

* * *

"So another boyfriend, are you going for a record Lottie" Millie said, lounging in the common room armchair.

Charlotte glared at her "Shut up! He's nice."

Lizzy, who was kneeling by the fire, looked up.

"He's smarmy" Marlene said, looking up at Charlotte apologetically.

"Remus, your back!" Sirius ran to greet his friend, grabbing him in a bone breaking hug.

"Sirius, my arm!" Remus said, jerking away.

"Oh sorry!" Sirius said stepping back.

James gave him a small push "Idiot!"

James looked around, at the first year girls huddled round the fire.

"Hi Diana" he said brightly, grinning broadly.

Lizzy stood up, "If we've moved onto the Diana Ross jokes, I'm going to bed." T

he other girls started to get up and they all moved towards the girl's staircase.

"How about a goodnight kiss Lizzy" Sirius puckered his lips at her. Lizzy turned, her head taking leave of her senses.

"Sure" she said, before kissing Remus, on the lips! T

hen she pulled away, turning beetroot and ran up the stairs, followed by three very confused girls.

* * *

_Oh those evil impulses! So what do you think?_

_Bye_


	13. Lies

_

* * *

_

O.k. this is getting very repetitive. Surely you all know the drill by now?

_Hope you all like the chapter (and review telling me so!)_

* * *

"Lizzy, you have to get up" Marlene said gently, to Lizzy who was hiding under her bed covers.

"Why, it's only Thursday. You can just say I'm ill, while I sneak out and run away to Cuba!" Lizzy said desperately.

Millie looked at a desperate looking Charlotte. "Sorry" she said simply, yanking the covers of Lizzy.

"No, evil girl!" Lizzy said, diving of her bed after the duvet. She banged her head on a bed post, "Ow!" She said.

Charlotte bent down and smiled at Lizzy. "Come on, I mean it can't be that bad."

Lizzy raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, it can." She said glumly, getting up and moving over to her trunk.

"Come on, I mean its History of Magic first you can mope in that." Millie said lightly, walking across the common room.

"Ugh! What am I going to say?" Lizzy said, dragging her feet.

"Well, as you actually like him..." Millie said.

"What!?" Charlotte almost yelled, Marlene looking very confused.

"Thanks" Lizzy muttered, pulling her friends through the portrait hole.

"Wait, but you're in love with Regulus!" Charlotte said, pulling Lizzys arm to make her look at her.

Lizzy jerked way "No I'm not! We are friends, just friends!"

They walked in silence for a minute

"So you, really like Remus?" Marlene said, quietly.

Lizzy nodded, determinately looking at a portrait of a shepherdess hanging on the stairway.

"Wow that's..." Charlotte began,

"Cliché" Millie supplied with a smile.

Lizzy elbowed her, "I'm still feeling stupid here!"

Marlene smiled at her, "It'll be fine."

Charlotte grabbed hold of Lizzy`s arm, "So, how? What? Why? When? You've been holding out on me!"

Lizzy smiled slightly and began recounting, thinking vaguely how random it sounded.

* * *

"You did what!?" the twins and Edgar said, outraged.

They were all sitting at Breakfast, the post had just arrived and Charlotte was reading a letter.

"Have you seen them? Yes or No!" Millie said shortly.

The boys all looked confused "Girls" Fabien said in awed tones.

"Here we go" Lizzy said. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had just walked into the Great Hall.

"Wow you freaked him out" Millie said, Remus really did look ill.

"I'm done for" Lizzy said.

The twins shoved her of the bench, "Come on, are you a Gryffindor or not?" Gideon said, indicating with his head.

"Gits" Lizzy, said getting up of the floor and moving down the table.

* * *

"Hi" Lizzy said nervously, tapping Remus gently on the shoulder.

The boys all stopped talking, James looked uncomfortable and Sirius amused. Remus was just avoiding her eyes altogether.

Lizzy spoke again "Remus, can I talk to you?"

Sirius opened his big mouth "It's okay, you can snog in front of us, we don't mind!"

James walloped him over the head with one of the golden plates.

"In private," Lizzy added, blushing furiously.

Remus nodded and got up, still not looking at her.

Lizzy looked helplessly at her friends who were laughing at her.

They walked out of the hall and stopped by the staircase. "Look Elizabeth, I think your brilliant but I like you as a little sister. I'm sorry but James would never forgive..." Remus said, very fast, his eyes glued to her face.

Lizzy fought to keep her face under control, not to show her breaking heart. "No it was a joke!" she laughed, it sounded high pitched and painful. "I don't see you like that, just trying to beat Sirius."

Remus looked mortified, "Well if that's true" he said slowly, looking unconvinced.

There was an award silence were Lizzy fought to keep her breath even.

Charlotte suddenly ran out of the hall crying, holding that letter in her hands.

"Lottie!" Lizzy yelled, running after her.

* * *

Lizzy sidled into History of Magic twenty minutes Binns didn't even notice her late arrival, though a couple of students muttered things like "typical."

Lizzy ignored them and sat down next to Millie.

"Do you all know?" Lizzy asked in an undertone.

"No, she just ran out crying." Edgar said, looking at Lizzy.

Lizzy sighed, "You know her mum was really ill."

Marlene clapped a hand to her mouth, the others all looked a little sick.

"No" Gideon said, Lizzy nodded.

They were all silent for a minute "Poor Lottie" Millie said, looking at her brother.

"What, Where is she?" Marlene asked, looking at Lizzy.

"Professor Dumbledore sent her and David home to their Dad" Lizzy said in an undertone.

They sat in silence through the rest of the lesson, Lizzy thinking about her own mother and how she would feel.

She resolved to be nicer to her mother from now on.

* * *

"Not now James!" Lizzy yelled, as he bent to help her with her books she had dropped when he had tripped her.

"It was only a joke; man, your Bi-polar!" Sirius catcalled.

Millie hexed him, and grabbing Lizzy and Marlene by the arm, and stormed off.

"They are so immature!" she exploded as they reached the stairs.

They were going to their Charms lesson, and all still felt shaken by the morning's bad news.

"What happened with Lupin earlier?" Marlene asked, in a desperate attempt to start a conversation.

Lizzy looked at her confused "What? Oh..."

Charlotte had driven that from her mind, her selfish pain came back with a vengeance. "Does it really matter, at the moment?" Lizzy said gently.

"Just change the subject!" Millie growled.

Lizzy still felt uncomfortable, but she dutifully launched into the retelling.

When she had finished Millie waited about ten seconds before speaking "Why the hell did you do that!" She said incredulously, as they reached the classroom.

"Well what was I supposed to do, cry all over him?" Lizzy said defensively.

Marlene looked at her oddly, "What!?"

At that moment Professor Flitwick ushered them in.

* * *

"Elizabeth is quite a strange name you know?" Regulus said, lazily flicking his wand upwards.

Lizzy smiled, Regulus was just so easy to talk to, and he had listened to her about Charlotte and was now trying to start them talking.

They had been partnered together by Professor Flitwick and were supposed to be practicing levitating the heavy weights on their desk.

"You think so **Regulus**?" she said, eyebrows raised.

"My name is classical, yours just doesn't fit. Like you I suppose." He said absent-mindedly.

Lizzy pretended to be hurt, "What are you trying to say?"

Regulus may as well not have heard her "Lizzy is quite immature, a childlike nickname."

Lizzy poked him for being so snotty, "We are children!" she said indignantly.

"I think I'll call you Elle" he concluded.

"You will not!" she said, laughing at Millie and Fabien fighting over the heaviest weight.

He raised his eyebrows in that imperious way of his.

* * *

"Pass the treacle tart." Lizzy asked, helping herself to pudding.

The first years were sitting at dinner; the absence of Charlotte was weighing on them.

Apart from a few stabs at conversation, they ate in silence.

Lizzy heard footsteps behind her, then James enveloped her in a bear hug. Lizzy grabbed his ear and twisted it round.

He yelped and jumped away "What the hell's wrong with you today!" Sirius said Remus and Peter hovering behind him.

Lizzy quickly turned away, afraid Remus would see her blushing.

Fabien prodded Lizzy, "Be fair, he doesn't know!" Gideon said fairly.

Marlene stood up, "Well you can tell him then. Come on I'm not hungry"

Lizzy stood up eagerly; Millie eyed her apple pie longingly but followed her friends out of the hall.

* * *

"Ugh!" Marlene said, examining her shoe.

The three girls were walking down to the greenhouses, "Muddy isn't it?" Millie grinned, hopping over the puddle Marlene had just stepped in.

Lizzy smiled, "Do you think I was a bit harsh on James?" she asked, as they turned into the courtyard.

Marlene shook her head "He was acting like a bit of an idiot"

Millie pretended to swoon, "Obviously I'm bias due to my undying love. But yeah you were within your rights there."

They all laughed, a bunch of Ravenclaws coming into view.

"You're a little early aren't you!" self appointed king Sam Joyce said cockily.

Millie stuck her tongue out at him, a tall Asian girl called Amber Patil stepped forward, "Is it true?"

Millie was instantly on guard, "Is what true?"

Marlene elbowed her; Lizzy looked at the girl who looked nervous.

"About Charlotte's mother, I overheard the ginger twins talking about it."

Millie again went for the attack, "What the hell were you doing eavesdropping I..."

Lizzy shut her up with a single glare.

She then turned to the assembled Ravenclaws, who looked mainly confused. "Yeah it's true, Charlottes mum died last night. She gone home, but when she gets back you'd better be nice about it"

Millie nodded and added threateningly "Or else!"

The Ravenclaws looked horrified, and stared muttering amongst themselves.

Lizzy turned to Marlene, "We really are going to have to tell everyone aren't we?"

Marlene nodded, "It will make it so much easier for her"

Millie leaned against the wall, "Do you think the teachers know?"

Lizzy shrugged "That's Dumbledore's job."

* * *

"Marley?" Lizzy was laying awake, thinking

. "What?" Marlene asked, rolling over to face Lizzy.

"Earlier, before charms, what were you thinking?"

Marlene sighed, "Don't worry about it Lizzy"

Lizzy sat up "What? Just tell me!"

"Well, you have serious problem with crying. I mean like it the worst thing you can do."

Lizzy sat up "Its babyish, and a bit pathetic. But it's not like I go round making fun of people."

Marlene sat up and looked her straight in the eye. "It's not pathetic to cry!" she said shortly. "And you need to get over this! You bottle everything up and then it just explodes, like with James!"

Lizzy lay down and turned over. Marlene sighed. "Goodnight Lizzy"

She couldn't see Lizzys troubled face.

* * *

_So, basically please review!_

_Bye _


	14. Lists

_Hello new chapter! Yay (at least for anyone reading this!)_

_For the notes:_

Lizzy_ Charlotte_** Millie**_ (Marlene)_

* * *

"I still think we should go and meet her!" Millie said, pulling up her blue socks. T

he three girls were getting dressed in there dormitory, the grey April rain battering the windows.

Marlene sighed, "She asked us not to. Today's going to be very difficult for her."

Lizzy shook her head "Which is why we should go to meet her. That way she`ll have us as bodyguards to tell people to push of. "

Marlene looked unconvinced, "Alright, but I really think she wanted some time alone."

Lizzy grabbed her bag of the floor, "Come on."

* * *

"Lottie!" Millie pulled a dishevelled Charlotte into a hug. Marlene and Lizzy joined in

Professor Dumbledore laughed slightly. "I can see miss McMillan is well cared for, go on girls. Except you Miss Potter, you wait."

The others all looked at her.

"Did you do anything while I was away?" Charlotte asked, as her eyebrows rose.

Millie shook her head, "Nope, we were dead good."

Lizzy shrugged "See you in History of Magic."

They left, and Lizzy turned to the headmaster. "Have a seat Miss Potter." Professor Dumbledore asked, indicating the seat opposite his desk.

Lizzy sat, avoiding the headmasters imposing eyes. "I have been hearing mixed reports about you Miss Potter. Most of your teachers say you are a clever, hard working witch. But Professor McGonagall has had to deal with you on many occasions. Certainly with your brother's reputation..."

Lizzy looked at him sharply "Please don't compare me to James... Professor Dumbledore" she said, dropping her gaze.

"I didn't mean to insult you, your brothers a talented boy." Professor Dumbledore said, looking confused.

"You were the eldest in your family weren't you Professor" Lizzy said simply.

It was Professor Dumbledore's turn to break eye contact.

"That will be all Miss Potter, go along" Lizzy left quickly, wondering what she`d said.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Professor" Lizzy said, barely looking at him and sidling into her seat.

Professor Binns looked annoyed at being interrupted in his monologue about the Goblin Rebellion of 1784.

Lizzy had barely pulled out her ink when a note landed in front of her.

_Why the hell did you lie to Remus!_

Lizzy rolled her eyes, Charlotte was so predictable. She scribbled a reply:

Because "Juliet" he doesn't feel the same way. Anyway I thought you were team Regulus?

Lizzy managed to get down a few notes before a much longer piece of parchment materialised from behind her.

Lizzy read it and nearly laughed out loud, between them they had comprised an entire list of Pros and Cons for dating both Remus and Regulus.

_Regulus Pros:_

_Good looking _**That's only because you fancy his brother**

**The older brother thing **_What!?_

(You too are friends)

**Plus it would annoy Sirius! **_You are so immature!_

_Regulus Cons:_

_I can't think of any_

**Slytherin**

**Weird**

**Doesn't know your name! (**Has a sweet nickname though)

_Remus Pros:_

_Sweet_

_Clever Brainiac_

**Friend of James **(Goes in cons) _Ditto_

_Suppose he is quite cute _**Do you have any standards!**

_Remus Cons:_

_Doesn't feel same way _(Won't admit to feeling the same way)

**Weird injuries **_Yeah, what's with that?_

Lizzy smiled, then the bell rang and she slipped the parchment into her bag.

* * *

"Why is being a friend of James`s a con?!" Millie demanded the others.

They were standing in the courtyard at break.

"In case you hadn't noticed, older brothers can be quite protective" Charlotte said

Millie still looked determined. "But the cliché? You two have to be together!"

Lizzy shook her head smiling, "I still don't really want a boyfriend!"

"Liar!" Marlene said loudly, Millie and Charlotte nodding in agreement.

"Ladies!" Fabien dropped into a low bow, Gideon and Edgar grinning behind him.

"You look like Sirius Black" Millie said sourly, though the other all smiled.

"Welcome back" Edgar said to a beaming Charlotte, smiling widely.

Lizzy saw Marlene frown slightly, but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"What's that in your bag?" Narcissa Black asked.

She and Lizzy were working together on Aparecium, a tricky charm to reveal invisible ink.

"Nothing" Lizzy said, far too quickly.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, "If you say so" she said, in the same imperious tone Regulus used so often.

She raised her wand "Aparecium!" Nothing happened, "Why won't it work!" she whined, sounding like a spoilt child.

"Try flicking your hand more" Lizzy suggested, showing Narcissa what she meant.

Narcissa tried again and the words well done appeared on the page.

"Excellent Miss Black "Professor Flitwick beamed.

Narcissa turned to Lizzy, "Thank you"

* * *

"So what's the James situation right now?" Charlotte asked, slicing her roast potatoes.

All the first years were sitting at dinner, smelling strongly of dragon dung.

Lizzy considered "All right I suppose. I mean he can be a bit of a bullying git, at times."

Millie snorted; Fabien laughed "Lizzy, James is a bullying git all the time."

Lizzy opened her mouth to protest when a boy streaked past them.

He was tall and lanky, his long hair was greasy. His Slytherin robes gave him away:

"Snape" the twins and Lizzy said simultaneously.

"What?" Marlene asked anxiously as Snape fell to the floor, James and Sirius appeared with their wands.

"Where are you going Snivley?" Sirius mocked, standing over the petrified Snape.

Lizzy looked round in horror, nobody was stopping them. Remus was just standing there! J

ames reached down and picked up a limp strand of greasy hair. "Yuck, don't you ever wash your hair!"

"POTTER!" James whipped round; a furious Lily Evans was standing there, hands on hips.

James stared at her, his hand going straight to his hair.

"Alright Evans" Sirius said conversationally, beginning to dangle Snape in the air.

"Leave him alone!" Lily said dangerously, bringing her wand out.

Sirius snorted "What you going to do with that Evans?"

Snape was struggling, dangled a few feet into the air.

"Leave him alone!" a second voice sounded, Regulus had come over.

Sirius looked thunderstruck, "What the hell are you doing here?" He growled.

Regulus`s face was blank "Let him go!"

Sirius looked at him in disgust, "Whatever my baby bother wants" he said in a mocking voice.

Lizzy had had enough, she stood up.

"Lizzy don't" Marlene said urgently, pulling her back down into her seat.

Regulus looked furiously from Sirius to James, he pulled out his wand and Snape fell to the ground.

Then Regulus just walked away, leaving a furious Sirius behind.

* * *

"Lizzy, Lizzy wait up!" Marlene, Millie and Charlotte were running behind her, trying to catch up with her.

They were on the fifth floor; Lizzy was bright red and breathing heavily. She didn't stop, but slowed down.

"Lizzy..." Marlene started gently, Lizzy cut her off.

"You may have a point about the bottling it up thing!"

Millie and Charlotte looked at each other, "Actually you were quite restrained" Charlotte said.

"Yeah, pathetic explosion" Millie said with a grin.

"You only really called him and Sirius bullying gits, which they are!" Marlene said reassuringly.

"Sirius is not a bullying git!" Charlotte said, outraged.

The other three snorted, "Alright so he has people he doesn't like, and so do we!" Charlotte insisted,

Lizzy turned on her "There's a big difference between me hexing Crouch and James hexing Snape!"

Charlotte backed off at the expression on her face, "I didn't mean..."

Millie grabbed Lizzy`s arm. "You know she didn't mean it like that, so calm down."

Lizzy lowered her gaze "Sorry" she muttered.

* * *

"Ladies please there's no need to fight over me!" a voice drawled. Millie stood up, blushing "Get lost Black!" James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had just come in.

Lizzy also stood up and sat in her chair, determinately not looking at them.

She pulled out a book and pretended to read. Thing were silent then, "They've gone" Millie muttered. Lizzy looked up, James and his friends were sitting on the far side of the common room.

"Coward" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

_Please review, seriously I love them!_

_Bye, Bye_


	15. Friday

* * *

"Friday!" Millie yelled, bouncing on Charlotte's bed.

"Gerof! What time is it?" Charlotte mumbled sleepily, much to Lizzy and Marlene's amusement.

"Its seven, you need to get up" Marlene said gently, pulling Millie of Charlottes bed.

"Ugh!" Charlotte muttered, dragging herself out of bed.

"Chop, chop Lottie I'm already dressed!" Millie said, in voice much too bright for seven in the morning.

Charlotte stuck a finger up at her, which sent Marlene into peals of laughter.

"What?" Charlotte asked perplexed.

"Wrong finger!" Lizzy said grinning.

Charlotte glared at the now ecstatic Millie and waltzed of to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"So, are you still dating that Lockhart?" Marlene asked, as they all walked along a thin corridor covered with portraits.

Charlotte shook her head, "He, wrote to me when... I was away."

Millie stopped dead "Wait he, dumped you!"

Charlotte looked uncharacteristically unbothered, "Yeah, so what? I didn't really like him."

Millie looked flabbergasted, "But. You`re you."

Marlene and Lizzy responded at exactly the same time "Millie!"

Charlotte however, laughed and grabbed her friend's arms. "You know what, I think I'm going to give boys a rest. My new job your own matchmaker!"

Lizzy blanched, "No, you wouldn't!"

Charlotte smiled at her patronisingly, "You'll see."

Millie laughed at the expression on Lizzys face. Marlene smiled at her.

* * *

"Elle?" Lizzy spun round to see a sheepish Regulus standing behind her.

The girls had just walked into the Great Hall.

Lizzy smiled at him, and then turned to her friends "Catch up with you?"

Millie eyebrows were in overdrive, Charlotte was smiling enthusiastically and Marlene nodded, dragging the two very eager spectators away.

Lizzy looked at him, he looked tired. "Are you o.k.?" she asked, concerned.

"Couldn't sleep, come on" he dragged her out of the Hall as fast as he could.

Unfortunately, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were standing in the Entrance Hall. "Lizzy, can..." Remus began to greet her, before stopping dead at the sight of Regulus.

Sirius opened his mouth "What the hell!" he said weakly, looking between them.

James just looked slightly sick.

Peter on the other hand, "You two are dating?" he asked brightly.

Lizzy began to speak "No off..." she was cut off with a kiss.

It seemed strange, but nice.

Wait, what he was doing!?

She pushed him of her, "What the hell!" she yelled, outraged.

Regulus was looking at James and Sirius`s retreating backs, he looked, smug. No, he hadn't? Had he? "Why did you do that?" Lizzy hissed, making him turn to her.

He smiled at her cockily, just like a Black! "You're telling me you didn't enjoy it?" he said imperiously.

Lizzy felt close to tears, "You did that, just to annoy Sirius!" she was shaking with anger.

Regulus`s face suddenly looked concerned, "Of course, but what's the..."

Lizzy cut him off, "How dare you!" she hissed with venom, stepping backwards.

He stepped towards her, "Elle, What's wrong?" he said reaching out to grab her hand.

"Get of me!" she screamed, running from the hall.

* * *

"Professor Flitwick, will this be on our exam?" George Natan asked, to groans from his fellow students.

The Gryffindor's were sitting in a Charms class, having been reminded by Professor McGonagall last lesson extensively that their exams were only five weeks away.

Lizzy was sitting silently glaring at the wooden table. Stupid Slytherin...

"Lizzy?" Marlene whispered from the seat next to her.

Lizzy turned to her, Marlene thrust a note at her, as Flitwick launched into a lecture about the importance of Exams. Lizzy caught it and started to read:

**Bastard, you should have killed him! I`ll help if you want?**

_That wouldn't help, are you sure he only made friends with you just to annoy Sirius?_

(Yeah it seemed like he really liked you)

Lizzy sighed, thinking rationally, why else would he!

Yeah, very sure! What am I going to tell James? He saw Regulus kiss me and left before I told him to back off. OMG maybe he just wanted to ruin my life!

Lizzy slid the note across; Marlene read it and smiled slightly.

She then passed it onto Millie and Charlotte, who read it together. Charlotte looked very disappointed; catching this Lizzy rolled her eyes.

Would she ever give up on that?

* * *

"So, what do you want to do this afternoon?" Gideon asked the other Gryffindor's; they were all sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch.

The girls all looked at Lizzy, she noticed this.

"Honestly guys I'm upset but I'm not dead!" Lizzy said impatiently.

A brief period of discomfort followed this, "We could just go and mess about in the grounds" Edgar suggested.

"Yeah!" Millie said enthusiastically "I want to look at that Whomping willow."

Marlene nodded, "That would be cool."

The twins looked at Charlotte who looked unconvinced."Well, I was hoping we could go to the Library..." she faltered at the expression on Lizzys face.

"Stop it!" Lizzy said coldly

Charlotte sat up a bit straighter "I just think you might be overreacting to this!"

Lizzy glared at her, "Look who's talking" she muttered.

Millie kicked Charlotte to stop her retaliating. "Lizzy chill! Lottie, to be fair, its none of your business, so leave it!"

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Dare you to touch it!" Gideon called to his brother.

They were standing a safe distance from the Whomping willow.

"Don't be so stupid!" Charlotte yelled, as Fabien started to walk towards the tree.

One of the branches swung towards him, he ducked and it missed, narrowly.

Millie ran forwards "Cool, it's like skipping!" she yelled, jumping over a branch.

Edgar and Gideon ran forwards, joining in the game.

Lizzy hung back; memories of disastrous attempts at muggle skipping at home running through her head.

"Lizzy?" Charlotte asked cautiously.

"Yes" Lizzy answered, bracing herself for an argument.

"Look I really... No hear me out!" Charlotte said quickly, as Lizzy opened her mouth to protest.

"Listen, what Regulus did was wrong. But I think it was a spur of the moment thing, not a scheme!"

Lizzy listened, her eyes downcast. A small part of her knew this was reasonable, that it made sense. But his face, it was burnt onto her eyelids. His joy, smugness at James and Sirius`s pain. He looked, well, like a Slytherin.

Her train of thought was broken by a scream of pain. "Edgar!" Marlene yelled, running toward the still figure, which had been flung metres from the tree.

They all ran towards him, Marlene kneeling at his head.

"Millie run to the Hospital Wing, quickly!" Lizzy yelled. Pulling out her wand, "My mother's a healer, let me look!"

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore told everybody to stay away from that tree!" Madam Kingsley, a motherly black woman who was bandaging up Edgars arm.

The first years were standing in the Hospital Wing, milling around Edgars bed.

The whomping Willow had knocked him out, and shattered his elbow. Even now he was wincing as Madam Kingsley tied the final knot on his arm.

"We did tell them!" Charlotte insisted, making Millie and the twins to glare at her.

Madam Kingsley sighed, "Honestly..."

Suddenly four boys came running in, James and Sirius carrying an unconscious Remus, Peter running behind, looking worried.

"He just collapsed" Sirius panted, James carefully laying Remus, who looked very pale onto a bed.

Madam Kingsley bustled over too him "Its days until... Are you still here?" she snapped at the first years.

For the first time James noticed his little sister standing there, he caught her eyes for a moment and then looked away.

Lizzy had seized up, Charlotte and Millie dragged her out of the room.

* * *

"Charlotte? Lizzy said softly, it was the middle of Dinner.

The twins and Millie were having a loud conversation about Quidditch, which Edgar was listening to half heartedly. Marlene was looking at Edgar, looking for any signs of pain.

"What is it?" Charlotte said, turning to look at her.

"In Transfiguration, erm..." She began, uncomfortably.

Charlotte grinned "Yes he was staring at you, he looked very upset. I really think..." she was cut off by a loud shriek from across the hall.

The Ravenclaws were springing up.

Their hair was turning blue.

Girls were screaming, boys yelling.

It was pandemonium.

Lizzy looked down the table at the twins, who were grinning.

"It wasn't so funny when he did it to us." She reminded them, trying very hard not to laugh at the memory of the twins with purple hair.

She glanced over the Ravenclaws again, only to see Regulus sitting there. He was surrounded by friends, but he looked alone.

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the expression on his face, he looked hopeless. Suddenly he turned and caught her looking.

She turned back to her friends quickly, feeling his eyes boring into her.


	16. Merlin

_So another chapter up, any thoughts please let me know!_

_You must know I'm not J.K Rowling right? So I don't own Harry Potter, or more accurately his dad!_

* * *

"Merlin! If it bothers you so much, just go and talk to him." Gideon said loudly.

The first years were all sitting at breakfast.

Lizzy jumped at her cousins words; she hadn't noticed him watching her.

Millie joined in "You two are so weird, why you can't just ignore each other like normal siblings."

Lizzy smiled half heartedly "I wish" she muttered, staring down the table.

James, Sirius and Peter were sitting alone, talking in hushed voices. Remus was missing,

"Wonder what was wrong with Remus?" Charlotte asked, following Lizzys sightline.

"Don't know" Lizzy said, before tearing her eyes away and getting some more toast.

* * *

"Come on Lottie!" Fabien said, dragging her by her arm through the grounds.

They were all walking down to the Quidditch Pitch to collect some school brooms.

Charlotte pulled away "We have exams coming up! We should be spending our time revising, not mucking about on broomsticks"

Lizzy took on a dreadful posh English accent "My dear Lottie, there is nothing, simply nothing as worthwhile as mucking around on broomsticks."

Marlene burst out laughing, "I didn't know you read muggle books" she said, impressed.

"Yeah my dad read it to me, Wind in the trees wasn't it." Lizzy said, grinning at the Charlottes utter confusion.

Wind in the Willows" Gideon said, smiling reminiscently.

"Is that the one with the awesome toad" Fabien asked.

"Yeah, bagsi Ratty!" Lizzy said loudly.

"I'm the toad" Gideon yelled quickly.

Fabien jumped on him, "I WANT TO BE THE TOAD."

Lizzy nearly killed herself laughing as they rolled around on the floor.

The others were looking at them like they were mad. "You know you're crazy, right?" Millie said, grinning.

Lizzy swung her arms around her friends "And you know you love us for it!"

* * *

"We are revising after lunch!" Charlotte said sourly, as they all sat down at lunch.

"All right **mom**" Millie said, grinning round the table.

Charlotte scowled at her, moodily stabbing a Yorkshire pudding. Edgar winced, Marlene looked up quickly "Are you alright? Is it your arm?"

Everyone looked at her oddly,"No, I'm o.k." Edgar said slowly, looking confused.

"True love!" the twins said together.

Marlene turned bright pink, and fled the hall, leaving everyone confused.

Lizzy stood up, "See you guys later" she said quickly, running after Marlene.

* * *

She ran out of the hall, and promptly into a figure. "Great, well I don't think I've run into Narcissa yet." Lizzy said sarcastically, the person had landed on top of her and they were heavy.

"Watch were you're... Oh it's you." Andromeda Black stood up, looking at her with dislike.

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me..." Lizzy got up and turned away.

"Excuse me! I want a word with you Potter." Andromeda said, grabbing her arm.

Lizzy jerked back instinctively, feeling cornered by the older girl.

"Get of me, Merlin, you Slytherin's have no concept of personal space."

"Oy!" a male voice yelled, inwardly Lizzy cringed.

James came running over, closely followed by his friends.

Sirius pulled James back, "Andy! I thought you were my only decent cousin, you're going to abandon me to become one of them."

Andromeda backed off, "Ten out of ten for melodramatics Sirius" she added dryly, as the corners of her mouth twitching upwards as she walked away.

Lizzy moved towards the stairs, knowing Marlene would be upset.

James spotted this, "Oy where do you think you're going. You and I need to talk, urgently." He added with a sideways look at Sirius.

Lizzy didn't stop "Yeah sorry James, can we resume this argument later?" she yelled as she rounded the top of the stairs.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Marlene said urgently, turning to bolt from the Library.

Lizzy grabbed her arm, "Come on, you're a Gryffindor! You can tell some boy you like him!"

Marlene looked sick, "What about Remus then" she shot back.

Lizzy glared at her for that, pushing her towards a table by the window.

Edgar and the twins were sitting there, surrounded by homework.

"Ed?" Lizzy asked loudly, he wheeled round. "Marley would like to talk to you, in private." Lizzy said, pushing them together.

Marlene looked a pale shade of green, but Edgar looked determined. "Come on" he said gently, taking her hand and pulling her behind a bookcase.

The twins looked at her, both grinning. "You know"

"at times"

"you don't"

"half act like a Slytherin!" they chorused.

Lizzy sat down, "Yeah well, my mother was in Slytherin so..." a loud shriek cut her off.

Fabien turned to Gideon "Was that a happy shriek?"

"I believe it was!" Gideon answered.

* * *

"So when's the wedding?" Millie teased the pink and smiling Marlene and Edgar, who were sitting arm in arm.

Lizzy laughed along with everyone else, they were all sitting in the Library. Millie and Charlotte had joined them shortly after the announcement.

Charlotte, who was sitting next to Lizzy, opened her mouth "So, what made you admit it?" Marlene's blush darkened, but Edgar laughed.

"Pushy over there" he said, pointing at Lizzy.

"Are you complaining?" she shot back, good naturedly.

Charlotte nodded, grinning "Brilliant" she exclaimed under her breath.

Lizzy looked at her, "Lizzy..." Charlotte began.

"Lottie don't!" Millie said sharply. Lizzy scrutinised her friend "What?"

Charlotte glared at Millie "Nothing" she muttered.

* * *

"We got hardly any homework done!" complained Charlotte as the first years traipsed into the Great Hall.

"Well, if some people will start paper ball fights!" Edgar laughed, looking at Millie.

"Hey I plead insanity"

"A good believable excuse!" Sirius exclaimed, suddenly popping up followed by James and Peter, Remus still nowhere to be seen. "

Get lost Black!"Millie said sourly, glaring up at him.

Sirius completely ignored her, turning to Lizzy. "I'm afraid we need to ask you a few questions" he said, in a tone of mock seriousness, dragging her down into a seat at the Gryffindor table. James also rounded on her; they were both glaring down at her, arms crossed.

Sirius barked out suddenly "Are you or are you not Elizabeth Molly Potter?"

Lizzy was struggling to keep a straight face, this was just so James. "No comment" she said grinning up at them.

James leant forward, his face full of false annoyance "Listen up girl, we saw you with the, enemy."

Lizzy face tightened, they were still joking right? "Good cop, Bad cop, scary" she said in a mocking voice.

James broke, his face cracking into a smile.

He pulled her up and into a bear hug. "You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" he whispered in her ear.

She laughed "Nope, no comment on the friends with benefits though."

After that the hug quickly became a fight which Lizzy decidedly won.

* * *

"So basically, a good day" Millie summed up.

All the girls were sitting on their beds, eating cookies.

Marlene lay back "How did James get these?" she asked Lizzy, who looked at the box.

"No idea, he just said they were a late Christmas present. Oh Merlin, now I need to get him something!"

Charlotte snorted "Just do him a sketch of him kissing Lily Evans, he`ll treasure it forever."

Everybody laughed at this, cookie crumbs spraying everywhere.

Lizzy picked up her sketchbook, flicking through it to an empty page. "

Hey I want to look" Millie whined like a little child, walking over. "Hey it's me!" she yelled happily, pulling out a drawing of her catching a snitch.

Charlotte and Marlene came over and they all huddled on Lizzy`s bed.

"Look at the twins" Marlene laughed, looking at a sketch of the twins rifling through their sisters room.

"Hey it's us, in the grounds" Charlotte smiled.

Millie grinned "These are really good!"

Lizzy was secretly thrilled "There not that good."

Marlene snorted "Oh come on, you have a massive ego in their somewhere" she said, poking her.

Lizzy grabbed a pillow and swung at her, only to hit Charlotte instead.

"PILLOW FIGHT" Millie yelled, running to get her own.

* * *

_Hey, so what did you think? _

_Please review!_

_Bye_


	17. Pressure

_Hello, well I have had a lot of feedback telling me to space my work out more, so I redid all 17 chapters! Tell me what you think!_

"You have to eat something!" Fabien insisted, dragging Charlotte along by the arm.

The first years were all walking along the fifth floor corridor. "I'm not hungry; I can do some extra revision!" Charlotte said helplessly.

"Lottie relax, it's only some exams!" Lizzy said lazily, smiling encouragingly at the others.

"Well we don't all have egos the size of yours" Millie snapped grumpily.

Lizzy restrained herself from retorting.

"Nope ours are bigger!" the twins said in unison, breaking the ice

. Marlene and Edgar were lagging behind, arm in arm. "Oy sickeningly sweet, hurry up!" Millie yelled.

They both blushed scarlet. "Shut up Millie" Edgar muttered, while everyone else laughed.

* * *

"What's the incantation for changing colour?" Charlotte asked desperately, flicking through her Transfiguration textbook.

"Lottie, just eat some breakfast!" Gideon said, waving around his skewered sausage for emphasis.

Charlotte scowled at him, but put the book away.

"So, erm, what do you think Gryffindor's chances for the cup are?" Marlene asked, rather desperately.

Edgar put his arm around her grinning.

"Do you really want to know?" Lizzy said incredulously.

Fabien glared at her, as Gideon launched into a long speech about points and players.

Lizzy looked at Millie, and they both pretended to fall asleep at once.

* * *

"Right first years. I want you to line up on that side of the classroom." Professor McGonagall said, indicating to the left side of the classroom.

The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's lined up neatly, feeling too nervous to talk much.

Suddenly Charlotte grabbed Lizzy and pushed her in front of Edgar.

Lizzy found herself face to face with Regulus Black.

He looked as shocked as she did, but as she whipped round to move away he grabbed her arm. "Please listen!" he said urgently.

She sighed then turned to face him. "You've got ten seconds" she said coldly, her face blank.

Regulus looked at her and stepped forward so they were nose to nose. "I'm sorry" he said simply.

Lizzy gave up on the poker face "Why" she said angrily, he had been so...!

"I was angry, and..." he started; she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"You saw a perfect opportunity to annoy Sirius, never mind the consequences!" Lizzy said coldly, pulling away.

"No!" Regulus said urgently, moving so Lizzy was pinned against the wall. "I was angry, and I thought you were too" he said desperately.

"Regulus Black" " Professor McGonagall called from the front.

He released her, and smiled tentatively.

Lizzy smiled back slightly, he breathed a sigh of relief and moved away towards Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"Mine was still furry!" Charlotte said in a panic, they were walking along the corridor after transfiguration.

"I know mine still had whiskers!" Millie moaned melodramatically.

Lizzy bit back her retort, reminding herself Charlotte and Millie weren't good under pressure.

Fabien yawned, "Charms next isn't it?"

"Yeah" Marlene said contentedly, snuggling into Edgar.

Lizzy rolled her eyes.

Millie snapped at the happy expressions, "You two are disgusting, you know that right!"

Edgar raised his eyebrows at his twin, "Looking a little green there sis" he said coolly.

"She's not the only one, I never noticed how cute Regulus`s smile is!" Charlotte said excitedly, elbowing Lizzy playfully.

Lizzy turned on her, "That reminds me, what the hell Lottie!"

Charlotte grinned mischievously, "Well remember when you played cupid to those two..."

"Different circumstances!" muttered Lizzy.

Charlotte snorted "Yeah well you gave me an idea, but tomboy over there stopped me!"

Millie grinned "And rightfully so, Lizzy would have killed you!"

Lizzy made no attempt to deny this.

* * *

"Wizard Exams are very weird!" Marlene said quietly to Lizzy as they made their way down the stairs to dinner.

"Are they? What are muggle exams like then?" Lizzy asked, truly curious.

"Well, you sit in a big hall and write answers on paper." Marlene said, stepping aside to let some Hufflepuffs through.

Lizzy nodded "Yeah, some wizard exams are like that, History of Magic supposed to be like that."

"Excuse me" a timid voice spoke behind them. Lizzy turned to see Narcissa Black smiling up at her. "

Oh sorry" Lizzy said, moving to one side.

Narcissa looked confused, "No, I was wondering if you would like to sit with us."

Lizzy could feel Marlene edging closer to her, "Erm, I...That could be quite awkward." She said apologetically, Narcissa looked at Marlene

"I suppose she could come too" she said unconvincingly.

Millie broke the tension by running up to them, almost knocking Narcissa over. "Guys I changed my mind! Charlotte is going to drive me insane before the end... Hello?"

She faulted, spotting Narcissa glaring at her.

"Cissy, what are you doing?" Regulus came walking into the hall, followed by a sulky looking Crouch.

"I was inviting them to sit with us" Narcissa said coolly.

Regulus looked panicked, glancing at Crouch whose eyebrows rose.

"Why on earth would you do that!?" he said, Lizzy rolled her eyes, inwardly her stomach clenched.

Narcissa for her part looked outraged at her cousin.

"Well, let sit down as we are blocking the door. Narcissa of course you are welcome to join us." Lizzy turned to Regulus, but turned away quickly not trusting herself to be civil.

* * *

"You may begin now" Professor Binns said loudly, the sound of parchment rustling filled the room. Lizzy turned over her own paper and looked at the first question: Who led the Goblin Civil rights movement in 1654 and how does his work affect Goblins today? Inwardly Lizzy groaned, who cared! She stared scribbling, her mind wandering elsewhere.

* * *

"What do you mean he blanked you!?" Charlotte demanded, toad in the hole forgotten.

The girls were sitting in the Great hall eating dinner.

Lizzy was tired and wanted to snap at Charlotte but Millie intervened.

"She means he blanked her. Personally I don't know why you bother Liz"

Marlene didn't say anything but smiled at Lizzy sympathetically. L

izzy shrugged "He's cool, I just... Oh for goodness sake!" James was pestering Lily Evans again, his friends egging him on.

Well actually Remus was just watching but still!

Millie grinned "Oh go on, hex him!" she said.

Charlotte was appalled "Millie!"

Lizzy just laughed, "He`d deserve it!"

* * *

So that's Monday over! What exams do we have tomorrow? Charlotte said flustered as the girls started to walk up the stairs.

Lizzy couldn't resist "A mental health exam at St Mungos?" she said, causing Millie and Marlene to explode into laughing fits.

Charlotte just glared at her, and then smiled evilly "Hey Regulus!" Lizzy paled, "You have to be joking!"

She heard footsteps behind her and then "Elle? Look I'm sorry about earlier, you know that Barty..."

Lizzy turned to face him, planning what she was going to do to Charlotte! "Hates my guts, yeah I got that" she said, leaning against a wall and crossing her arms.

Regulus stepped in front of her, grabbing her chin gently to force her to look at him. "Things would be easier, if we were in the same house" he observed touching her tie gently.

Lizzy smiled "Yeah, if you were a Gryffindor you wouldn't care what your friends thought!"

He raised his eyebrows "But I would be very aware of what Sirius thought?"

Lizzy looked at the floor, "You should make it up with him..."

Regulus changed suddenly, going from calm to furious in a second. "What do you know! Who are you to tell me what I should do!" he shouted then, as quickly as it had come his anger was gone.

Regulus slumped to the floor, head in hands.

Lizzy looked at him for a minute, and tentatively sat down beside him.

She ignored the curious Ravenclaws on the stairs and put her arm around him.

He looked up startled at the contact, then at the encouraging expression on her face he slumped into her arm.

he stroked his hair absentmindedly, thinking about how young he seemed.

* * *

"Where have you been!?" the twins yelled in unison as Lizzy walked into the common room.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and moved over to the table where the rest of the first years were sat.

She sat down, "What?" She asked innocently as the twins followed her over.

"Do you know what time it is!?" Millie said grinning.

Lizzy shrugged "Am I past curfew?"

Marlene laughed "Just a bit!"

Gideon sat down next to her; arms crossed the definition of sulky.

"You're just lucky we won't tell James" Fabien muttered grumpily plonking himself next to Charlotte, who in stark contrast looked thrilled.

"So what happened?" she asked eagerly, putting down her book.

Lizzy sighed "Nothing you'd want to know about Lottie" she said quietly, as James and Sirius came swanning down the boy's staircase.

* * *


	18. Feast

_

* * *

_

New chapter up! Finally first year is over, in 18 chapters!

_Next year: Well I have some plans but your ideas would be brilliant!_

* * *

"I can't believe how fast this year's gone!" Charlotte gushed, as they all sat down at Breakfast.

"It has gone really fast, I mean it's like a week until we go home" Edgar said, helping himself to scrambled eggs.

As everyone else was getting there breakfast, Lizzy was staring down the table. James was opening a letter, another one lying abandoned on the table.

"James has mail?" Gideon said, echoing Lizzy`s thoughts.

Lizzy stood up, "Apparently, back in a minute."

She walked along the table towards James and his friends, who were talking with their heads together.

"James?" she said, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned to look at her surprised "Hey Lizzy".

Remus smiled at her from across the table. "Hi, you`re back!" Lizzy said grinning.

Remus suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

Sirius smirked "This what you`re looking for?" he held up a letter with her name on it.

"Yes" Lizzy said, holding out her hand uncertainly.

"Come and get it then!" Sirius yelled, jumping up and dangling over her head.

Lizzy glared up at him, "Give it back" she said coldly, crossing her arms.

"No!" he yelled excitedly, moving from side to side.

Lizzy tensed her body; she had to time this just right!

She leapt up, snatching the letter out of his hands and locking her legs round his, sending him crashing to the floor.

Lizzy neatly jumped out of harm's way, bowing to the laughing Gryffindor's.

Sirius, his face very red, grabbed her legs, sending her crashing on top of him.

"Gotcha!" he yelled his arms locked round her waist.

Lizzy struggled "Get off!" she said, elbowing him in the mouth.

James and Peter were crying with laughter, but Remus stood up and pulled Lizzy away from Sirius. "Are you alright?" he asked, glaring at Sirius.

Lizzy started to laugh "I'm fine!" She bent to pick up her letter; "Bye-bye" she said, as she walked back to her friends.

* * *

"So everyone's coming to Tlidon first Saturday in the Holidays" Fabien clarified, looking round at all the first years who were all sitting under the willow by the lake.

"Yep" Millie nodded, looking at Edgar. "It's the 23rd we go to Wales, right?" she asked.

Edgar nodded leaning against the tree, his arm around Marlene.

"So Marlene's staying with you all summer?" Charlotte asked Lizzy, frowning at the lake.

Lizzy sat up looking at her friend, confused. "Yeah, Charlotte what's wrong?" she asked.

Charlotte was still glowering at the lake, "and is Sirius staying at your house as well?" She asked coldly, before bursting into tears.

"What are you...Oh for the love of Merlin Lottie?" Lizzy sighed, crawling over to her. She put her arm round her sobbing friend.

"What?" Gideon said weakly.

Everyone looked very confused, apart from Marlene who wriggled out of Edgar's arms and went over to them.

Millie sighed and pulled a tissue out of her pocket "Here"

Charlotte spluttered as she gradually regained composure. "Sorry" she gasped, as she wiped her eyes.

Lizzy smiled slightly "Cool, but for the record, ew!"

"Double ew!" Marlene said, moving back to Edgar's arms.

"EW! TIMES A MILLION!" Millie yelled, casing birds to fly out of trees in the forbidden forest.

There was a moment of silence, where Millie blushed slightly.

"O.k...." Lizzy said, as everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

"Let's play a game!" Millie said excitedly. The others all looked at her scornfully.

"To hot"

"To move"

"You are"

"Insane!" the twins muttered.

They were still under the tree, but the summer sun was now high in the sky and there was little wind.

Lizzy sat up "What did you have in mind?"

Millie considered, "How about I-spy?"

Charlotte didn't move "What's that?"

Edgar explained "It's a muggle game, you decide on something then we have to guess what it is"

Gideon pushed himself into a sitting position "I'll go first"

"Go on then" Millie muttered, closing her eyes.

"I've decided"

"Say the sentence then" Marlene said brightly.

Gideon looked at her"What sentence?"

Marlene laughed slightly "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with..."

Gideon nodded "Right In spy with my little eye, something beginning with V"

Edgar frowned "What is there here beginning with V?"

"Violets" Marlene suggested

"Nope"

"Violet Edgecombe" Lizzy said, pointing to the girl.

"No"

"Violin" Fabien muttered

"Can you see a violin!" snapped Charlotte.

"Ickle Firsties" a voice said patronisingly.

"Begins with I" Lizzy said, without thinking.

"Pardon!" Bellatrix Black said incredulously, looking round at her Slytherin gang in disbelief.

Lucius Malfoy snorted, "Looks like they need to learn to respect their betters" he said, sneering at Marlene.

Millie stood up "We do respect our **betters**!"

Bellatrix pulled her wand out, "How dare you! You filthy little half-blood!"

The twins jumped up too "Leave her alone!"

Charlotte whimpered softly, they had all heard the horror stories about the 7th year Slytherin's.

A dark haired boy was eyeing Lizzy shrewdly "Hey I know you! Your James Potter`s sister"

This made Bellatrix lower her wand slightly "Really?" she said, sounding delighted.

Lizzy got up slowly, never breaking eye contact with Bellatrix. "Yes, what's it to you?" she said coldly.

"You`re bratty brother has caused us a lot of annoyance!" Lucius snapped

"Oh he does that to everyone, don't take it so personally" Lizzy said with a calculated smile.

Bellatrix lunged for her

"What... LEAVE HER ALONE!" A voice boomed. Hagrid came running over.

The Slytherin's backed off, but not before Bellatrix had hissed "Ill get you for that Potter!"

* * *

"Do we have to wear all our school uniform to the feast?" Marlene asked as they rounded the fifth floor staircase.

"Yes, our hats and everything!" Lizzy groaned.

Millie snorted "That's one thing I won't miss, the stupid uniform!"

"It's not that bad!" Charlotte said "My cousin who goes to Beauxbatons has to wear this stupid hat..."

Charlotte launched into a monologue about Beauxbatons everyone listening half heartedly.

They reached the Fat lady:

"Summer" Gideon said confidently.

"No"

"Acid Pop"

"That's not it"

"Chipmunk"

"Do any of you know the password?" The fat lady said exasperatedly to the other first years, who were all laughing their heads off.

"Leo" Charlotte said, pulling a face at Gideon who scowled at her.

"Arrogant, stuck up..." he muttered as she stalked past him into the common room.

Lizzy winked at him as she went past "Thin line..." she began, smirking at him.

That is until he shoved her through the portrait hole onto the floor.

* * *

"Ow!" Lizzy whinged as the girls sat down in the Great hall.

"Well you shouldn't have been winding him up should you?" Millie said.

"Look whose getting defensive!" Charlotte teased.

"Shut up!" Millie growled, as Dumbledore stood up:

"We have reached the end of another school year. Next year many faces in this hall will be gone, replaced by eager, scared new students. But away from an old man's musings and onto the points!"

He looked kindly down on the eager students:

"In fourth..."

"Last" muttered Lizzy

"Place: Hufflepuff with 356 points"

Lizzy clapped along with everyone else.

"Third place: Gryffindor with 398 points"

Lizzy glared up the table to where James and his friends were sitting.

If they hadn't lost them all those points they might have won!

Lizzy barley listened to the rest of the speech, like most of Gryffindor she glared at the table sulkily.

* * *

"Cheer up sis` we won the Quidditch cup!" James said cheerfully, putting his arms around her.

Lizzy shrugged him off "It may shock you James, but Quidditch isn't everything!" She said angrily, much to Millie's amusement.

James looked hurt for a second, but then pretended to collapse into Sirius`s arms. His body shaking with fake sobs.

"Look what you did!" Sirius said, shocked. He started to pat James`s back "Its o.k."

Remus smiled at her "Mean little girl" he teased gently.

Lizzy felt her stomach twist slightly.

"You better believe it!" she said, grinning at him.

"Come on!" Charlotte said, dragging Lizzy up the stairs to catch up with the rest of her friends.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
